


12 days of Christmas with Courfeyrac

by a_Wreck



Series: Vlogs with Courfeyrac [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, F/M, Gen, I'll add more tags as the story goes on, M/M, Multi, fight me, vlog au, yes courfeyrac would totally be a vlogger, youtuber courfeyrac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Wreck/pseuds/a_Wreck
Summary: Basically, Courfeyrac decides to do daily vlogs on the twelve days leading up to Christmas.





	1. Day 1: Post-exams chill

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm being honest, I have no idea what I've gotten myself into. I literally started writing this today, and I have nothing prewritten. Let's hope I'll still manage daily updates (we will see)!  
> Also, as I'm uploading this in kind of a rush, it's possible that there are some mistakes, I didn't have time to look it over as many times as I would normally do. Sorry in advance!  
> Kudos and comments are the joy of my life, thank you if you left any under my previous works! If you like this one, please send some love.  
> I've never written anything in this style, so I am really looking forward to any critique.  
> ...  
> Also, I know Courfeyrac would call his sunscribers lovelies, fight me on this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one we find out that Marius actually has some muscle on him. (He's just hiding it well.)

How to get over the terror of exams I 12 days of xmas vlogs with Courf  
Uploaded: 13/12/18 by WonderVlogs_with_Courf

[The camera is on Courfeyrac, who is holding it in selfie mode. He’s shirtless, clearly just woke up, his hair is a mess, and he has a slight stubble.]

Courfeyrac (on a cheerful tone): Well, hello to all of you lovelies out there! If you haven’t known already, I am Courfeyrac and this is my YouTube channel, WonderVlogs_with_Courf. Welcome!

If you have been here for a while, you must remember my fabulous vlogmas vlogs from last year and many of you have already asked what happened to those this year. Well, I haven’t quite gotten around making those them, because…

[His face lights up with a sudden idea.]

Actually, you know my roommate, Marius, he will tell you what we’ve been up to.

[Cut. The camera is on Marius, who is sitting in the apartment’s kitchen in a red and green striped t-shirt, sipping coffee, deep in thought.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Marius, the lovelies asked what we were up to in December.

[Marius looks up at Courfeyrac, his face darkens.]

Courfeyrac: Tell them!

[The camera is zooming in on Marius’s face, which turns into a disgusted grimace.]

Marius: Exams…

[Cut. The camera is back on Courfeyrac in selfie mode again.]

Courfeyrac: Exactly! Marius’s exams finished on Monday and mines yesterday, so we only have time to let the holy spirit of Christmas into our lives and celebrate properly now. 

As I am sure, many of you, lovelies, ask now, will I do vlogmas this year? No. Oh come on, guys, I don’t half-ass anything, you knew that, but I still want to celebrate Christmas properly on this channel, so I came up with a solution. Marius, what starts on this very day?

[Courfeyrac looks away from the camera at Marius.]

Marius (off camera): Our life without exams?

[Courfeyrac looks back into the camera, grinning.]

Courfeyrac: Oh, that too, but also, the twelve days of Christmas

Marius (off camera, unamused): Right…

Courfeyrac: Therefore, this year, instead of vlogmas I will take you, lovelies, with me on an epic journey towards Christmas with daily vlogs on the last twelve days until Christmas Eve. Buckle your seatbelts guys, we are up for a wild ride!

[Courfeyrac winks.]

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac and Marius are sitting next to each other on a dark red sofa. Courf has shaved and put on a light blue t-shirt. He is holding the camera in selfie mode, filming both of them. Marius’s eyes are on the tv, behind the camera, where they are playing Bridget Jones’s diary. He is eating cereals without milk out of a blue bowl that has a doodle of Napoleon draw on it with a black sharpie. Courfeyrac is looking at the camera.]

Courfeyrac: So, it’s currently around 11 am and we are doing the only thing two man in serious relationships could do on their first study free morning, watching Bridget Jones’s diary, of course. Also, Marius, what are our plans for today?

Marius (with his mouth full of cereal, not taking his eyes off the tv): Chillin’.

Courfeyrac: Exactly! I mean, this is the first day without exams, we deserve some chill time, am I right?

[Marius nods in agreement, mouth still full of food.]

Also, I have been thinking and since Christmas isn’t just the birthday of Jesus Christ, but also the holiday of happiness, friends, family and love – don’t attack me, it’s a valid and beautiful concept – I think it is the perfect opportunity to expand these vlogs and show you more from my wonderful friends. I know, you have probably seen them on this channel before, but they are truly amazing people and they are a much bigger part of my life than you get to see here.

Marius (after he swallowed another spoon of cereal): Aw…

[Courfeyrac smirks at that.]

Courfeyrac: I will introduce each of them to you, lovelies, as I meet them by asking them a few questions, so Marius, you go first! They probably know you quite well, since I live with you, but please, introduce yourself anyway!

[Marius puts the bowl down on his lap. He looks slightly embarrassed. The tip of his ears goes pink and he smiles shyly.]

Marius: Well, my name is Marius Pontmercy.

Courfeyrac: How old are you?

Marius: Twenty.

Courfeyrac: Come on, don’t make me force the information out of you, say some more!

Marius (points at himself): About me?

Courfeyrac: Of course.

Marius: Well, khm, this was my third semester studying law. I have a girlfriend, Cosette, she is very loving and kind. Overall, the most beautiful person in the world, both inside and outside. She has the sweetest smile and the loveliest voice, and her laugh…

Courfeyrac (chuckling): Thank you, Marius, that’s enough! Tell the lovelies about how we met, would you?

Marius (pulls his eyebrows together in concentration): Sure. Bossuet stopped me on the street, because we went to the same lecture and he recognised me. Then you came over and discovered that I have no home, since I’ve been kicked out of my grandfather’s house on that very day.

Courfeyrac: Right, and I adopted him.

Marius (smiles to himself): Right…

Courfeyrac: Now, two questions I will ask from everyone. Who is your most trusted confidant?

Marius (without thinking): Cosette.

[Courfeyrac looks into the camera, shaking his head, unhappy with the answer. Marius looks at him and adds:]

And you, of course.

Courfeyrac: That’s better, I will keep you around for some more time for that.

[Marius sticks his tongue out at him.]

Courfeyrac: Okay, the last question: who are you aspire to be like? Who is your role-model?

Marius: I would say, my father. I didn’t really know him, but he served in the army and they say he was a great strategist. I look up to him as a hero, but he was also very gentle, he had a garden full of wonderful plants that he looked after, and no one had ever said a bad word about him.

Courfeyrac (touched): That’s beautiful.

[He hugs Marius, who hugs back for a moment, before Courfeyrac pulls away.]

Courfeyrac: Honestly, I thought you would say Napoleon.

Marius: Oh, yeah, your subscribers should definitely know that about me. I really like Napoleon, as you might have noticed.

[He lifts up the bowl from his lap and points at the doodled figure.]

R doodled that for me.

Courfeyrac (to the camera): You will meet with R in these vlogs too. Also, Cosette and Bossuet and many others. I’ll get back to you later with more updates on our chill date.

…

[Cut. The camera is in selfie mode, on Courf again.]

Courfeyrac: So, guess who came over!

[The camera turns to show Cosette in the door of the apartment, still in her pastel blue winter coat, in the process of taking off her hat.]

Courfeyrac (singing, from behind the camera): Cosette!

[Cosette looks up from taking off her shoes and waves to the camera.]

[The camera is back on Courfeyrac again, but he is turned with his back to Cosette, so she could be seen behind him on the video. She is hanging her coat on the clothes rack by the door.]

Courfeyrac: What did you do today, Cos?

Cosette (beaming): Finished my exams.

Courfeyrac: Niiiice, gimme a high five!

[They high five.]

Courfeyrac (to the camera): By the way, Cosette is here to have a late lunch with us, but currently, we have nothing to eat, so see that bag over there?

[He points at a linen bag at Cosette’s feet.]

Courfeyrac: This lovely girl brought us ingredients. What will we cook, Cosette?

Cosette: Onion soup and pasta salad.

Courfeyrac (squealing happily): Yay! Let’s get to work then!

…

[Cut.]

//There’s a video montage taken in the kitchen as they cook. the song under it is Let it snow by Lindsey Stirling:

Cosette reading out from a thick cook book.

Marius peeling onions with his eyes red from crying.

Courfeyrac sitting down next to him, helping him chop.

Both of them hugging while laughing, both of them in tears from the onions.

Courfeyrac holds a bottle of white wine close to his face with a seducing expression. He breaks after a moment and starts laughing.

Marius slicing cheese, while Cosette dances over to him and kisses him softly on the lips.

Courfeyrac dancing with huge protective gloves on his hands.

Marius mimicking the salt chef meme, while salting the boiling water for the pasta.

Cosette stirring the soup and blowing a kiss to the camera.

Courfeyrac holding up two different napkins, unable to choose between the one with a snowman on it and the one with tiny Santa hats.

Cosette taking the plates from Marius.

Finally, a close shot of the set table with the onion soup in the middle. (They choose the napkins with the tiny Santa hats.) //

…

[Cut. They are at the table, finishing their pasta salad. Courfeyrac is filming Cosette, who is sitting opposite to the two boys.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): How was the lunch, Cos?

Cosette (smiling sweetly): Delicious. I had good help, thank you boys!

Courfeyrac: You know, I decided to show a little bit more of my friends here on my channel. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions, so the lovelies could get to know you better?

Cosette (biting her mouth nervously): I don’t think Papa would like it that very much.

Courfeyrac: You don’t have to answer to anything you don’t want to, of course.

Cosette (nods after a moment of contemplation): Okay, let’s try this then.

Courfeyrac: Wonderful. Would you please tell me some things about yourself?

Cosette: Well, my name is Cosette. I study psychology, and this was my first exam season, so I’m quite shaken now, it wasn’t easy. I also have a wonderful boyfriend.

[She beams at Marius then looks back at the camera.]

I live with my dear Papa. We go for walks and do a lot of volunteer work in our free time. If you want to do something nice like that too, you can donate warm clothes for homeless people in café Musain.

[The camera turns around to record Courfeyrac.]

Courfeyrac: Oh, yes, I wanted to tell you about that. You can donate warm clothes in the café Musain in Paris, where our activist group, Les Amis de l’ABC, will collect them and bring them to the homeless people around the city. I will talk more about this in later vlogs and I’m sure Enjolras will talk a lot more about it, when he gets on this vlog, but for the time being, go and donate! 

[He points at the camera with a serious expression.]

Turn off this video and go, donate! Okay, this was the place of commercial, now, back to Cosette.

[The camera turns around, back on Cosette again.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Congrats to your exams, Cosette, I’m sure they went well. I’ll ask you the two questions I ask from everyone in these vlogs, are you ready?

Cosette (nods, eyes shining happily): Sure.

Courfeyrac: Who is your most trusted confidant?

[Cosette bites her lower lip, thinking deeply]

Cosette: Probably Marius, though I tell almost everything to Papa too. Marius is my soulmate though, I feel like I can tell him anything and he will know exactly what I mean even if I can’t find the right words to describe it. That isn’t there with Papa. I trust in him the most, but I don’t tell him everything. There are somethings I don’t think he would appreciate hearing, though I think, deep down, he knows about them too.

Courfeyrac: Oh, that sounds interesting. Also, may I mention that you and Marius are sickeningly cute?

[Cosette is blushing slightly.]

Marius (off camera): As though you and Ferre were any better.

Courfeyrac: Ah, my friend, that is true, and I am not ashamed of it the slightest. Next question. Who is your role-model?

Cosette: Well, I wish to be like Papa in many fields of life. I think it’s him, who I look up to the most.

Courfeyrac: Nice, thank you, Cosette. Any message to the lovelies, watching out there?

Cosette (waving into the camera): Merry Christmas!

[The camera turns to record Courf again.]

Courfeyrac: You heard the girl.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is on the sofa, filming his surroundings in a panorama shot from right to left. The tv is playing the credits of Avatar the last airbender as a background noise.]

//From the living room you have a view on the kitchen. Only one light is on in the room, the counter is a mess, the table is full of dirty dishes and a finished bottle of beer with two, also finished, ciders next to it.

The camera moves to the only light in the living room, the tv. In its light an almost empty bottle of rosé, some magazines, three wine glasses, a laptop, the remote controller and Marius’s iPhone are visible on the coffee table. //

[Courfeyrac leans forward and turns on the phone. The lockscreen is Cosette in an animal shelter, surrounded by dogs. The time is 10:26.]

Courfeyrac (whispering): It is half past ten and we are already out. Exams can do that to you. If you have ever taken university exams, you know what I’m talking about. And if you didn’t, count yourself lucky! I believe this is time to put the lovebirds in bed.

[The camera turns to show Marius and Cosette asleep on the other side of the sofa, cuddling. Courfeyrac leans over and gently shakes Marius’s shoulder.]

Courfeyrac (still whispering): Hey, buddy! Time to go to bed.

[Marius opens his eyes and groans, still half asleep. He yawns a little, then gently whispers something into Cosette’s ear.]

Cosette (mumbling): Don’ ‘an’ to…

[She drapes her arms around Marius’s neck, the boy looks down at her adoringly, then he pushes himself up from the sofa and carries Cosette away in bridal style. The camera follows them as they disappear on the corridor that leads to their rooms.]

Courfeyrac (off camera, chuckling): The man has strength if he needs to impress.

[The camera turns to show Courfeyrac. He looks half asleep himself.]

I think it is time to end this vlog, we didn’t do much after lunch, played card games and watched Avatar. Stay tuned for tomorrow, there will be more excitement, I promise. Love you all, bye!

…

[Cut. It is dark except for Courfeyrac’s phone, which he holds close to his face, so its outline is slightly visible.]

Courfeyrac (whispers): Sorry, I know that I technically ended the vlog, but I just remembered the twelve days of Christmas song and I thought we should finish the first day by testing my true love. Luckily, the man still has exams, so he must be still awake. It’s quarter to midnight by the way.

[Courfeyrac tilts his phone a little, which allows the screen to be seen properly. He is making a call. The ID is a bunch of different heart emojis. The phone beeps for a while, then someone on the other end of the line picks it up.]

Combeferre (annoyed, voice hoarse from sleep): Courf, I literally fell asleep less than fifteen minutes ago.

Courfeyrac (slightly panicked): What? You already went to bed? I’m so sorry, honey, I thought you were still awake, studying.

Combeferre: I put it away for today.

Courfeyrac: Shit, I’m sorry. I’m so happy that you are finally taking care of yourself and stopped to sleep. Ugh, I hate that I woke you.

Combeferre (sighs): It’s fine. What did you want?

Courfeyrac (a little embarrassed): It wasn’t worth waking you.

Combeferre: Tell me anyway, you woke me already!

Courfeyrac: Well, okay. Actually, it’s a question. What did you give me today?

[There’s a beat of silence on the other end.]

Combeferre: Is this a tricky question?

Courfeyrac (happily): Most definitely.

[There’s a longer pause, Combeferre is clearly thinking.]

Combeferre: A partridge in a pear tree?

Courfeyrac (shouting triumphantly): Yes!

Courfeyrac (whispering again on a smug voice): Am I your true love?

Combeferre: You’re a sap.

Courfeyrac: I love you too, good night!


	2. Day 2: Christmas shopping but mostly other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will meet more people in this chapter. Introductions are made and Grantaire starts a war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the next day, but let's still count this as a victroy. This chapter accidentally turned out way longer that something I am capable of writing and editing in one day, but here it is.  
> Thank you so much for the kudos you left on the first chapter, I'll need them to push through with this story on time.
> 
> P.S.: Watch the new spiderman: into the spider verse movie! It's beautiful!

The two rudest people of the world – 12 days of xmas vlogs with Courf 2  
Uploaded: 14/12/18 by WonderVlogs_with_Courf

[The camera is in selfie mode on Courfeyrac, who is walking down an empty Parisian street. He wears his elegant, dark blue coat with a yellow hat, his dark curls peak out stylishly from under it. He’s shivering slightly, his breath is visible.]

Courfeyrac: Good morning, lovelies! Welcome to day two of my twelve days of Christmas vlogs. My name is Courfeyrac and go subscribe if you didn’t know that, I’m sure you wouldn’t regret it. Also, if you haven’t seen the first instalment of this video series, I’ll put a link in the corner, go check it out!

[He points up to where the right corner will be on the screen.]

Now, it’s time for a quick update. It’s currently…

[He checks his phone.]

Half past eight. Cosette and Marius are still sleeping in our flat and, to be honest, I would love to sleep some more as well, but since I’m a wonderful friend I’m up this early to save the day again.

[He chuckles to himself.]

What really happened is that R called me in panic like thirty minutes ago this morning to ask if I could buy him some kind of fancy glue – that can only be bought in art supply stores – and bring it to him. The man is working on his exam piece, a statue, which – in my admittedly amateur opinion – looks like Joly and Bossuet, when they try to walk down a street. Oh, and both of them are drunk of course. So basically, it’s really abstract. But whatever, R has to finish it until Monday and he thinks he’s so behind that he doesn’t even have time to go get the glue himself. Okay, that’s not fair, he also told me he’s working with some tricky material, that I forget the name of, and he can’t let it dry before he finishes so he can’t leave.

The point is, I’m delivering him his glue. But, since he said he will only need it an hour later, I’ll have breakfast in the Musain first. So, see you then!

[Cut. The picture is still of Courfeyrac on the streets, which are slightly busier.]

Courfeyrac: Oh, I forgot to talk about something very important with you. Did you see how smart my boyfriend is? He isn’t my boyfriend for nothing! Did I mention he’s my boyfriend? Not only hot as fuck, but smarter than anyone will ever be. And, ah, he realized what I meant so quickly even when he was half asleep! I truly recommend getting together with your best friend, it’s the best thing that could ever happen to you. 

For those, who don’t know yet, I’m talking about the ending of my last vlog. Check it out! It worth every second, you can hear his voice. Raspy from sleep… so sexy, oh my…!

[Cut. Courfeyrac is in a bed with his back to a mustard yellow wall, there are fairy lights stuck to it. He is wearing pyjamas.]

Courfeyrac: I’m filming this as I edit today’s vlog. Here, I have rambled of Combeferre for a while. I don’t think the internet is ready for that content just quite yet. Or more like Ferre thinks I shouldn’t share it, but whatever. It’s enough for you to know that he was really red when he watched it, while I edited. Let’s continue the vlog!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming the Musain. The counter is on the other side of the room, the interior is mostly wooden. They have cosy little tables and also some bar stools around the counter. A few people, mostly students, are sitting by the tables, drinking coffee or eating breakfast, talking quietly. There’s no row at the counter. That area is empty except for the girl behind it, with her back to the camera.]

Courfeyrac (shouting from behind the camera): Look who’s on her shift here!

[He walks closer and the girl turns around to reveal that she’s Eponine. She is wearing a black top and a red apron with white snowflakes on it. Her long, brown hair is pulled back in a ponytail.]

Eponine (fighting to keep a smile off her face): Hello, Courf!

Courfeyrac: Hi! It seems like I arrived at the perfect moment.

Eponine (pulling one eyebrow up): And why’s that?

Courfeyrac: Well, firstly, because I always arrive at the perfect moment…

Eponine: You are constantly late if you don’t arrive with Combeferre.

Courfeyrac: To that, dear lady, I can’t answer any other way than with a quote from the one and only Queen Clarisse Renaldi, which is the following forever true and very wise phrase: the queen is never late. Everyone else is simply early.

Eponine (throws her hands up in the air): Why are all my friends such nerds?

Courfeyrac (chuckling slightly): The other reason why this is the perfect time though, is because you have no customers right now.

[The bell above the door rings. Eponine looks over the camera to see who entered and moves to the cash register.]

[The camera turns to record a middle-aged man entering the café.]

Courfeyrac (laughing): Okay, you have one customer. My loyal lovelies must know by now how common occurrences situations like this are. One of you made a hilarious meme of this. It’s a montage of the times I said something and an event contrary to that happened shortly after and it writes ‘when life just loves to prove you wrong’ on the top. Whoever made that, is a genius.

[The camera turns back to Eponine.]

Courfeyrac: So, you have one customer. Still, I’m doing this thing where…

The man who’d just entered (off camera): Excuse me, monsieur, have you ordered?

[The camera is filming the ground under the counter.]

Courfeyrac (faintly from off camera): I’m sorry, go ahead!

[Cut. They are still in the Musain. Courfeyrac is filming Eponine, still behind the counter but with no customers this time. On the counter, there’s a plate of scrambled eggs and a cup of coffee in front of Courf.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): So, as I said that there were no customers a few came in, but everything is set again, so I’ll ask Eponine some questions, since I have this plan for these vlogs to introduce my friends to you, lovelies, better. Are you ready for the questions Ep?

Eponine (looks up from drying a cup): Shoot.

Courfeyrac: Introduce yourself please, tell me about what you do, what is important to you, all the stuff!

Eponine (taking another cup in her hands to dry it): I’m Eponine, the coolest person in this friend group. I study filmmaking and directing at EICAR and have a part time job here at the Musain. I don’t know why I’m even friends with this guy and I’m pretty sure by the end of this vlog you will like me more than him.

Courfeyrac: I highly doubt that, but if you like this witch even a tiny bit, she also has a YouTube channel to which you can subscribe.

Eponine (looks up again): Yes, you can. I upload short films once in a while, mostly starring Marius. The guy has very aesthetical features.

[Courfeyrac chuckles.]

Eponine: Oh, fuck off! Count yourself lucky I decided to cast him. This is how you got to know me.

Courfeyrac: That’s true. Eponine’s YouTube channel is called ETisntgoinghome, but I’ll leave a link to it under this video. Care to explain the name?

Eponine (shrugs): R choose it for me. It’s a pun on my name. Typical R thing. You will realise soon enough.

Courfeyrac: You are very right, I will go buy R some glue and bring it to R’s studio just after I’ve finished here.

Eponine: Really? Then take some food for him. That idiot forgets everything when he works on projects. I’ll make him some pancakes.

Courfeyrac: Good idea, but before you go, can you answer the two questions that I ask from everyone?

[Eponine turns back, starting to get annoyed.]

Eponine: Do tell…

Courfeyrac: Who is your most trusted confidant?

Eponine (after thinking for a moment): I think R knows most about me. We are similar in many ways. But I never trust anyone completely.

Courfeyrac: And who do you aspire to be?

Eponine: I don’t really have a role model if that’s what you mean. I think it’s stupid to choose one person and try to copy them, expecting that to solve your life. I will be who I have to be in a given situation in order to get the most from it. That’s all anyone can do, in my opinion.

Courfeyrac: Harsh.

Eponine: Realist.

Courfeyrac: No wonder you are the closest to R. You two are unbelievably pessimistic.

Eponine: Realistic, you are too much of an optimist Courf.

Courfeyrac: Maybe so and I count it as one of my best qualities.

Eponine (unamused): You count everything as your best quality.

Courfeyrac: Well said. Thank you, Eponine.

[Cut. The camera turns to record Courfeyrac’s face again.]

Courfeyrac: While Eponine goes to make some pancakes for our starving artist friend, I will talk to you about a truly important cause for a moment. As you must know, it’s very cold in Paris in these days, especially during the nights. There are people out there, sleeping on the streets in that cold weather with not much shelter. The activist group that I founded with my two best friends is collecting warm clothes like winter coats, extra socks, thick blankets for them to offer them some more protection from the freezing nights. You can donate here, in the Musain for a few more days, until the twentieth of December. Please, if you can afford to do it, donate something! These people really need it and I can assure you they will be very grateful. We are also cooking warm soup and tea in the Luxembourg garden on the twenty-first, where you can join us.

[Cut. Courfeyrac is standing next to a huge carton box in the Musain with a little boy and his mother.]

Courfeyrac: So, I’m standing here, next to our donation box in café Musain. Now, the day has only just started, and we receive most of the donations in the course of the afternoon, but we already have two lovely people here, who brought some goodies to put in this box.

[He looks down at the little boy.]

Courfeyrac: What’s your name?

[The little boy looks up at his mom and after she nods to him, at Courf. He takes a deep breath and puffs out his chest before answering.]

Little boy: Lucas.

Courfeyrac: And what did you bring for the people on the streets, Lucas?

[Lucas points at the two large bags next to his mother’s feet.]

Lucas: Mommy brought Daddy’s old coats and we went to the shop and I chose five blankets for them.

[He holds up five fingers triumphantly.]

Courfeyrac: Wow, really? Five blankets? That will make a lot of people happy, you are very generous. A little hero.

Lucas (happily and a little flushed): Yeah.

Courfeyrac (turning towards the mother): Thank you so much for your donation.

[The woman answers but the video goes silent, Winter song starts to play instead. The camera is zooming out of the three people and the box, showing more and more of the café. There’s a picture montage.]

//A close shot of the snow flake stickers on the window of the Musain.

Courfeyrac lifting Lucas up, so he can place the blankets in the box.

Courfeyrac holding his hand up and Lucas high fiving him with a jump.

Eponine working the coffee machine.

Courfeyrac filming himself in selfie mode, putting a forkful of scrambled egg in his mouth.

Two university students walking in with bags full of warm clothes.

Eponine handing over coffees.

A girl showing Courfeyrac the jumper she brought to donate, knitted by her.

Courfeyrac shaking one of the university professors hand, who brought blankets to donate as well.

Eponine handing over a carton box with Grantaire’s breakfast, Courfeyrac reaching out from behind the camera and taking it.

The camera showing the inside of the carton box, starting to get filled with clothes. //

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming a shelf in the art supply store, full of glues.]

Courfeyrac (whispering): Glues everywhere… So many fucking glues. Never befriend artists.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming Grantaire as they sit at a tiny table at the university, just outside the studio rooms they offer for students, in a small open space with several more tables like theirs. Grantaire is shovelling pancakes into his mouth from the plastic box in front of him. His hair is pushed out of his face with a black headband in a way that it’s pushed down to follow the line of his head before, and flies to every direction behind the band, which looks ridiculous and strangely aesthetic at the same time. He is wearing a loose, black t-shirt, which is covered in some strange white dollop at places.]

Grantaire: Stop filming Courf, the buffet lady looks pissed!

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): This is the art wing, I hardly think it’s my eccentric behaviour she is pissed for. It’s probably that you are eating the Musain’s pancakes instead of cafeteria products.

Grantaire (points at Courf with his fork): Might be true.

[Grantaire continues his meal.]

Courfeyrac: Oh, we should tell the lovelies about your YouTube channel too! I told them about Eponine’s.

Grantaire: Ah, that channel has a good name. Also, be careful, the lovelies will think you have loads of youtuber friends.

Courfeyrac (faking outrage): Why Grantaire? I do have loads of youtuber friends.

Grantaire: Two.

Courfeyrac: Come on, man! At least tell them about the channel!

Grantaire (shrugs): Okay, I guess it couldn’t hurt.

[He looks up, into the camera with a serious expression, then starts listing on a robotic voice.]

Don’t google this channel if you are underaged without adult supervision, and don’t…

[Courfeyrac turns the camera to face him.]

Courfeyrac: Don’t take anything too seriously that leaves his mouth. He literally has an art channel, he’s been posting videos of his progress with his exam project lately. There’s nothing an underaged isn’t supposed to see there.

Grantaire: Cool, now I don’t even have to speak about it. You did all the work.

[Courf turns the camera back to film Grantaire. He leans back in his chair, the pancakes finished.]

Courfeyrac: Asshole.

Grantaire: Thanks for the food, Courf. Now, if you excuse me, I must put on another layer of this.

[He points at a white patch on his t-shirt.]

Then I can start the gluing. Thanks for that too, by the way.

Courfeyrac (quickly): Wait! I want my subscribers to get to know my friends better. Can you tell a few words about yourself?

Grantaire (pulls up his eyebrows): Who said we were friends?

Courfeyrac: Again: asshole

Grantaire: But seriously, I’m not that interesting. Isn’t there really anything else you can fill this vlog with?

Courfeyrac: You are one of the most interesting people I know.

Grantaire (muttering): And you would have thought he knows good people.

Courfeyrac: Ah, man, you have issues…

Grantaire: Can I please go? I have to put another layer of magical white shit on my statue.

Courfeyrac (laughing): I never thought that was a sentence I would hear in my life.

Grantaire: That’s what friends are for.

Courfeyrac (Smugly): Ah, so we are friends.

Grantaire (with a wink): See what I did there? Seriously though, I have to go.

[There’s a beat of silence, while Grantaire stares down Courfeyrac over the camera. Then he sighs and slumps back against his chair.]

Grantaire: Fine, what do I have to do?

Courfeyrac (clearly pleased with himself): Tell the lovelies a few things about yourself.

Grantaire: Okay. My name is Grantaire, but my friends call me R. It’s a pun on my name. I won’t explain it, if you are cool, you’ll get it.

Courfeyrac: Don’t be mean!

Grantaire: I bet they’ll get it. The lovelies are a cool bunch.

[He sends a smile to the camera.]

Anyway, I’m an art major, I am currently trying to finish a giant and hella difficult statue for Monday, so wish me luck with that. My YouTube channel is called aRt, by the way. Yes, I wasn’t very creative with it. I needed to use it for a school project and I went with the first thing that came to my mind. When I discovered that I actually like to produce content for it, I decided to keep it with the name and all. What else is there about me? I’m twenty-one… a human disaster. I drink too much, sleep too little, act childishly, use way too mature language. I don’t know Courf, I think that’s it.

Courfeyrac: Yeah, you pretty much summed it up. Who is your most trusted confidant?

Grantaire (a little panicked): Wait, are there more questions?

Courfeyrac: Only two, this is the first.

Grantaire (drumming on the table, thinking): I think I usually overshare, so I have many confidants. There’s shit I talk about with Eponine. When it’s something about my past, I talk to Joly about it. When I just simply want to bitch about my life I either go to you, Bahorel, Bossuet or Chetta and when even I don’t understand what’s going on in my mind, I talk to Jehan. I trust all of you. The only thing I don’t get is why you guys trust me, but that’s a much bigger issue than to share it on this vlog.

Courfeyrac (on slightly more serious than necessary tone): I agree.

Grantaire (flashes an awkward, toothy smile): So, last question?

Courfeyrac: Who do you aspire to be?

Grantaire: Anyone but me… and Donald Trump. If I ever turn into that man I’m afraid I’ll have to shoot myself.

[They both break into laughter.]

Courfeyrac: Okay, anything you want to add?

Grantaire: No, nothing comes to mind.

[The camera moves as Courfeyrac stands up. Suddenly, Grantaire’s face lights up, he reaches out as if to stop Courf, so he stops.]

Grantaire: Wait, I know what I want to say. Achilles was a real hero and should be set as an example. Just because he had an “unfair advantage” …

[He draws quotation marks in the air.]

It doesn’t mean he doesn’t deserve to be called a hero.

Courfeyrac (after a beat of hesitant silence): Why was that necessary again?

Grantaire (smirking wickedly): Apollo will understand when he watches this vlog.

Courfeyrac (totally done, it can be heard on camera as he facepalms himself): Oh my god, Grantaire! You won’t start an online argument with Enjolras in my vlogs!

Grantaire: You won’t cut it out though. You are too good of a friend to me to do something like that.

Courfeyrac (stepping back from Grantaire, who stands up): That is serious emotional extortion.

Grantaire (stepping closer, mocking surprise): What? I would never do that! Remember when I said you were one of my most trusted confidants though?

[Courfeyrac turns the camera to face him.]

Courfeyrac: Okay, I think it’s time to end this here.

…

[Cut.]

On a black screen it reads:

I’m sorry for R’s behaviour, he’s an asshole like that.

…

[Cut. The camera is placed on the dashboard of Courfeyrac’s car. Courfeyrac is driving, Cosette sits next to him and Marius pushes himself forward between their seats. The radio is on, blasting the Jingle bell rock. They are singing along, Courfeyrac nods his head to the beat, while Cosette swings back and force in her seat with the music and Marius does some weird dance moves with his hands.]

[Cut. They are doing basically the same but to All I want for Christmas.]

[Cut. The car is parked, the radio is turned off. They are still sitting in their seats.]

Courfeyrac (to the camera): Hello, lovelies! It is a little bit later in the day, it’s around four pm. I left R to put magical white shit on his statue and glue it together.

[Marius giggles in the back.]

Courfeyrac (to Marius): Those are his words.

Courfeyrac (to the camera): And I bought lunch for the three of us on my way back to the flat. And now, we are going to…

[He looks at Cosette expectedly.]

Cosette (lowkey singing): Christmas shopping!

Courfeyrac: Exactly! It’s high time we let that Christmas spirit into our apartment, so we need to shop for some decorations. I will also buy the rest of my Christmas gifts. Come on, you know me, I have bought most of them already, the exam season can’t stop me from preparing for Christmas. I will also bring some decorations to Ferre’s and Enjolras’s apartment. If it was on them, that flat would look the same as it was when they moved in. Luckily for them, they have me.

Now let’s get to shopping!

…

//Video montage in the mall with the Jingle bell rock playing under it:

Cosette dancing/jumping towards the entrance of the mall from the parking lot.

Courfeyrac going down the escalator, standing in the middle of it, spreading his arms out and up in the air, which have two-two plastic bags in each.

Marius and Cosette wearing hats with mistletoes on them, kissing.

Courfeyrac placing a mistletoe in his shopping bag, while wiggling his eyebrows.

Marius sitting in the mall’s Santa’s lap.

Courfeyrac walking around shelves full of Christmas tree ornaments. //

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is in his room. He is kneeling before his bed with his back to it.]

Courfeyrac: Well, hello, lovelies! I don’t have much time, I’ll have to go over to feed my boyfriend’s soon, but I really want to show you my three favourite things that I bought today.

Firstly, I have this.

[He lifts his hand to reveal the fake mistletoe between his fingers. He holds it up above his head and blows a kiss to the camera.]

Some good old mistletoes. I bought one for our flat and one for Ferre’s, just in case. In my offence, Marius and Cosette bought five and they will put one up here – so we will have two in total – two in Cosette’s house, where she lives together with his father, I would like to add, and one for each to take with them everywhere. Whatever, who am I to judge?

The second thing that I bought is…

[He grins as he holds up too fluffy red mules with glittering white noses.]

I swear these are the most ridiculous mules I have ever seen in my life. If anything, this purchase totally worth it.

And finally, I have the decorative peak of decorative peaks. Tadamm!

[He lifts up a decorative peak ceremoniously. It is a Santa in glittering red dress. He pushes out his ass with his back towards the camera and looks over his shoulder, smiling. His pants are pushed down under his ass.]

Let me tell you guys, if I don’t put this on the top of my Christmas tree, I won’t put there anything.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is going up a flight of stairs in an old but fancy stairway.]

Courfeyrac (a little bit out of breath): Hello, lovelies! I’m currently at my boyfriend’s apartment building. I haven’t seen him in three days so I’m pretty excited, though we won’t do much, because he still has exams next week – life of the med students – but I’ll get him to watch a few episodes of Friends or something with me and have a chill night. I know, I know, you are saying, Courf, since when did your nights become so chill? But don’t be afraid, I’ll be back in the action soon enough. The purpose of today’s visit however is to force Combeferre to do anything else than studying, which will be hard enough on itself. He tends to forget about all his needs and study without stopping, which, I know, sounds insane, but it’s true, I swear. I mean, it’s endearing and scary at the same time. I love that he’s smart but I’m so afraid for him.

[He looks over the camera.]

It should only be a few more stairs now…

[He reaches the right floor and walks a few steps, then turns around so the door behind him can be visible. He pauses there for a moment, not knowing what to do.]

Courfeyrac (a little bit embarrassed): I just realize that opening this door with one hand would be too difficult, so see you in a bit.

…

[Cut. The camera is on Combeferre laying on his bed in a large knitted jumper and sweats. He has a laptop in his lap. The light is coming from a set of fairy lights draped over the wall behind him. He wears his glasses and has a cup of tea on the nightstand behind him. He looks comfortable. Courfeyrac walks towards him with the camera and Combeferre pets the empty spot on the bed next to him, which Courfeyrac and the camera takes gladly.]

Courfeyrac: What are we watching tonight?

Combeferre (turning the computer slightly towards the camera): Mean girls. You have sung the Jingle bell rock since you entered this flat. It’s only appropriate. 

Courfeyrac: Would you say a few things about yourself before you start the movie?

Combeferre (turning towards the camera): Sure.

[He seems to consider something for a moment, brows furrowing.]

Wouldn’t that vlog be too long with it though?

Courfeyrac (fondly): It’s me who will have to edit it, you shouldn’t worry about that.

Combeferre: I worry about everything.

Courfeyrac: Then worry about introducing yourself.

[They both chuckle at that.]

Combeferre: Very well. I am Combeferre, or simply Ferre, Courfeyrac’s boyfriend. I’m twenty-one, my mother is French, and my father is from Nigeria. I’m in my third year as a med student. I enjoy reading and learning more about the world. I live in this apartment with my best friend, Enjolras, who is currently in his post-exam coma, having just finished his exams today. Moths fascinate me, and I try to keep my mind open for possibilities. Oh, and I’m a dog person.

Courfeyrac: That’s wise of you, I wouldn’t date a cat person.

Combeferre (smiling adoringly at Courfeyrac over the camera): I know.

[He leans over the camera to kiss Courfeyrac quickly on the mouth.]

Courfeyrac: Ah, I can’t with you! How can you be so adorable?

[Courfeyrac turns the camera so they are both in the picture.]

Courfeyrac (to the camera): Okay, lovelies, I think I’ll end this vlog here. Ferre will answer to my two questions tomorrow, but right now, I want nothing more than to cuddle him, while watching Regina George slay. See you tomorrow, bye!

[Combeferre places a kiss on Courf’s face before the screen goes dark.]


	3. Day 3: Decorating and not letting Enjolras go insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac starts this vlog in Ferre’s t-shirt. Also, Enjolras needs constant attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you see it right, I'm one day behind. I couldn't finish this chapter yesterday, because I had a very busy day. I have already written half of the next chapter, so hopefully I can update two chapters tomorrow and get back on schedule.  
> Thank you for everyone, who left kudos on this work!

Enjolras is on therapy!!! I 12 days of xmas vlog with Courf 3  
Uploaded: 15/12/18 by WonderVlogs_with_Courf

[Courfeyrac is filming himself in selfie mode. He has a black t-shirt on, which is slightly big on him. It has ‘moths rule’ written on it with white letters. In the background, Enjolras’s and Combeferre’s living room is visible. Enjolras is running around furiously, looking under everything. Most of his long, blond hair have escaped from the bun he pulled his hair up in the morning. Courfeyrac is grinning like crazy.]

Enjolras (angrily shouting): Where is my laptop Courf?

[He continues his search and catches sight of the camera.]

You’re filming this? Stop it right now, or I’ll tell your followers what a terrible, manipulative, ungrateful…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is sitting at the kitchen table in Ferre’s and Enjolras’s flat in front of the camera with a cup of coffee.]

Courfeyrac: Good morning, lovelies! I’m Courfeyrac and this is the third day of my twelve days of Christmas vlogs. If you haven’t seen my previous two vlogs, you can see them down below and if you haven’t subscribed to this channel already, do that too! Today is a very exciting day, because today, we will get to put up Christmas decorations in not one, but two flats, starting with this one right here, that I’m currently sitting in.

If you haven’t seen yesterday’s vlog, you probably don’t know that I’m in my boyfriend’s flat, who lives together with our best friend, Enjolras, who you have just seen in his righteous fury – as Grantaire calls it. I feel like the first clips of this vlog deserves some explanation though, so until Enjolras finished his shower, let me tell you about his exam season habits.

[He grins.]

The process is not very difficult in itself. As the exam season begins, he sleeps less and less and drinks more and more coffee, because he wouldn’t just let someone take over a few of his not school related projects for a few weeks, no, he must do everything himself. So, usually, by the time he finishes the exam he has only enough energy to get himself home somehow, then he collapses into his bed and sleeps for at least twelve hours straight. Then, he wakes up and wants to dive headfirst into his work again. This whole ordeal weakens his immune system to a point where Joly can’t even look at him without fainting. And he gets sick in no time.

Now, the difficult thing is, how to prevent that disaster. Because a sick Enjolras is, to only list a few charming qualities, grumpy, disobedient and quite a jerk. Plus, he doesn’t like tea so it’s super hard to treat him. The only solution here, is prevention.

I prefer taking the easiest route. It’s a well-developed strategy. It is built on the fact that when he’s in his post-exam coma, as he were last night, there’s nothing on this goddamn planet that could wake him. The world could end, and he wouldn’t know. So, I use that time to sneak into his room and steal his computer and hide it. That way he can’t work on anything. He will have it back tonight, but I changed his password, so he can only use it for an hour. Basically, I am forcing him to rest.

Of course, this plan needs a few more touches to deserve the name I’ve given it. The Courfeyrac’s genius plan that always works. Namely, Enjolras needs distractions all day, so he won’t go insane. This is, why I’m taking him with me to my decorating journey.

[Combeferre walks into the kitchen behind Courfeyrac and shuffles around in the fridge. Courfeyrac turns back.]

Courfeyrac (with his back to the camera, to Combeferre): Good morning, sweetheart! I made you coffee.

[Combeferre turns back to kiss him on the forehead, before closing the fridge.]

Combeferre: Thank you!

[He turns and notices the camera.]

Ah, you’re filming.

Courfeyrac: Yeah, I was just telling the lovelies about Enjolras’s exam taking routine.

Combeferre (shaking his head): I see. Wasn’t there something you wanted to ask me in your vlog last night?

Courfeyrac (grinning): You remember everything. Come here!

[He shuffles to the side with his chair so Combeferre can sit down at the table as well.]

Courfeyrac (to the camera): For those of you, who haven’t seen my last two vlogs, my friends are amazing people and I think the world and you, deserve to see more of them, so I’m asking the same two questions from each of them. If you want to see what Marius, Cosette, Eponine and Grantaire answered, check out the previous two videos. Now, Combeferre!

Combeferre (nodding with a small smile): Courfeyrac?

Courfeyrac: Who is your role model?

Combeferre (thinking for a moment): Voltaire probably.

Courfeyrac (leaning closer to his boyfriend affectionately): I can see why.

Combeferre (looking delighted): Really?

Courfeyrac: Yeah. I mean his main belief was that everybody should live in freedom and he wasn’t afraid to do something about it and motivate the people with what he was best in. I think you are already a lot like him.

Combeferre (rolling his eyes fondly): Flatterer.

[They both lean in and kiss.]

Combeferre: Second question?

Courfeyrac: Who is your most trusted confidant?

Combeferre: But you already know the answer to that.

Courfeyrac: It’s for the lovelies.

Combeferre: Oh, right. It’s you and Enjolras. I trust both of you in everything.

Courfeyrac: That’s sweet.

Combeferre (smugly leaning closer): I heard I can be.

[They both break into laughter.]

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming the apartment. The camera moves from two carton boxes full of ornaments to Enjolras, sitting in the middle of the living room, trying to untie a tangled fairy light. Courfeyrac turns the camera to his face.]

Courfeyrac: Ferre left to the library to study so it’s just me and Enj and…

Courfeyrac (singing): decorating!

…

[Cut.]

//A video montage. Jingle bells is playing under it.

Enjolras hanging wooden snowflakes above the window with great concentration.

Courfeyrac filming his outstretched legs, showing off his Christmas socks.

Enjolras drinking coffee, grumpily on the sofa, wrapped in colourful fairy lights.

Courfeyrac is unlocking his phone, his lockscreen is a picture of grumpy Enjolras wrapped in fairy lights.

Courfeyrac spraying fake snow on the window around a reindeer form.

Courfeyrac holding the camera in selfie mode. He slumps down on the sofa, next to an exhausted Enjolras. //

…

[Cut. The camera is on Courf in selfie mode. He is opening the door to his apartment, Enjolras is trailing behind him.]

Courfeyrac (shouting): I’m home!

[Steps can be heard as someone runs towards the door.]

Marius (from off camera): Do you have food?

[The camera turns to show Marius standing in the living room. He has a plain, blue shirt and Christmassy pyjama pants on. His hair is messy as it usually is, and a hickey is peeking out from under his t-shirt on his neck.]

Courfeyrac (chuckling from behind the camera): Nice hickey!

[Enjolras grunts in the background.]

Courfeyrac: And, to answer your question, Enj was still grumpy because of my therapy…

Enjolras (angrily, off camera): It isn’t therapy, it’s oppression!

Courfeyrac: Anyways, I took him to his favourite place, that vegan restaurant down the street.

Marius: And what did you get for me?

Courfeyrac: A vegan burger.

Marius (grimacing): That has no meat in it.

Enjolras (outraged): Marius, you ignorant fool, nothing in a vegan restaurant has meat in it!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is holding the camera in selfie mode again. He is in the kitchen. Marius is eating his vegan burger next to him.]

Courfeyrac: Update: however gross Marius finds a burger without meat in it, he…

[He zooms a little bit closer in on Marius’s face.]

Is…

[He zooms closer again, dramatically.]

Eating it.

Marius (with his mouth full): Imma hungry.

[Courfeyrac zooms out from Marius’s face and tilts the camera so instead of Marius it’s Enjolras, who is visible, sitting on Courf’s other side.]

Courfeyrac: Whatever. You aren’t the reason of this vlog entry anyway. It’s Enjy.

Enjolras (looking up from a book in his lap): I thought that were you.

Courfeyrac (laughing): Good point. But actually, I’m doing this thing where I introduce my friends to my followers, because the world deserves to see how amazing my friends are.

Enjolras (nodding seriously): I agree. Have you introduced them to Feuilly yet?

Courfeyrac: No, that will have to wait until Monday.

Enjolras: That will be his market thing, won’t it?

Courfeyrac: Exactly, but don’t take me off topic. Now, it’s time for your introduction.

Enjolras: Oh, I thought that has already happened. I mean I have been on camera already.

Courfeyrac (shaking his head, mocking disappointment): Oh, Enj, how low do you think of me? My introductions aren’t simply just video footages. They are well-thought out, wonderful, brilliant interviews I make with my friends. So far, there’s one with Marius, Cosette, Eponine, R and Ferre.

[Enjolras’s face lights up.]

Enjolras: Can I see the videos?

Courfeyrac: You are still instable. You can watch them tonight in your one-hour-long computer time.

Enjolras (almost slamming his head against the table): Ugh, Courf, I’m not ten.

Courfeyrac: Exactly… Much worse. A twenty-one-years-old, who can’t take care of himself. Now, say a few things about yourself for the interview!

Enjolras (after an exasperated sigh): Alright, I’m Enjolras, I am one of the co-founders of Les Amis de l’ABC organization. We mainly do charity work in this season but depending on how stupid and incompetent our government is, we plan protests and take part in the ones someone else organizes for a good cause. Our biggest goal is to ensure that everyone can start out with equal chances, and we believe…

Courfeyrac: Not about the ABC, Enj. Yourself.

Enjolras (looking mildly annoyed): But this is important.

Courfeyrac: I know, but this random vlog is not the right place for it. We will make a video only about ABC and its goals for my channel later. The three of us. Okay?

Enjolras (rolling his eyes): Okay.

Courfeyrac: Now, a few more things about yourself!

Enjolras (pouting): I also study law with Courf and I live with Combeferre, as you saw. I am gay, French and use he/him pronouns and I am looking forward to seeing you in the café Musain to donate warm clothes until the twentieth.

Courfeyrac: Enj, that’s enough!

[Enjolras is fighting to take over the camera.]

Enjolras: Also, please come, help us cook soup in the Lux…

Courfeyrac (screaming): Enjy, this video isn’t about your ideas!

Enjolras (loosening his grip for a moment): It was actually Grantaire’s idea. A really fucking smart one, right?

[He beams at Courfeyrac proudly, who uses the opportunity to steal the camera from him and turn off the recording.]

[Cut. They are still at the table. Courfeyrac is filming Enjolras who is taking a sip of a mug of coffee. Enjolras grimaces.]

Enjolras: This is caffeine free.

Courfeyrac: Of course, it is. You are off the poison for two more days?

Enjolras (puzzled): Caffeine?

Courfeyrac: Yes, it needs to clear out of your system first. Doctor’s orders.

Enjolras: Combeferre or Joly?

Courfeyrac: Both.

Enjolras: Damn.

Courfeyrac: Exactly. Now, answer my questions! Who is your most trusted confidant?

Enjolras (without missing a beat): You and Ferre. What kind of question is that?

Courfeyrac (giggling): Okay. Who is your role model then? 

[Enjolras is thinking deeply for a long while.]

Courfeyrac: So?

Enjolras: Let me think it through!

Courfeyrac (in surrender): Okay, okay.

[Cut. There’s a Spongebob clip, which reads out ‘one eternity later’. Cut back to Enjolras looking up at the camera triumphantly.]

Enjolras: It’s Harriet Beecher Stowe.

Courfeyrac: Why has it taken you so long to get to this conclusion?

Enjolras: There’s so many great people we can look up to. I was trying to choose someone who encompasses the most from what I value. So, I chose Beecher, because she defied society in so many ways that it’s truly astonishing. Wasn’t she only a woman, who worked to get better education than society expected of her, but she also stood up for causes she believed in, no matter how uncommon those beliefs were at that time.

Courfeyrac: I can see where you’re coming from, yes. Those were my questions, thank you!

Courfeyrac (screaming): Marius, did you finish writing your email?

Marius (shouting back from somewhere in the flat): Yes, we can start decorating now!

Enjolras (looking a bit lost): Who does he email with?

Courfeyrac: Some old guy called… Mabeuf if I’m correct.

Marius (from somewhere closer to the camera): Yeah, Monsieur Mabeuf.

[The camera leaves Enjolras to follow Marius jumping on top of the kitchen counter and biting into an apple.]

Marius: He knew my father. We email regularly.

Courfeyrac: How is his book selling?

Marius (happily): Great! Ever since he showed it to Jehan, at least one person a day comes to ask him about it. Jehan surely have many botany-loving friends.

Courfeyrac: I bet they have.

Courfeyrac (to the camera): Monsieur Mabeuf has written a book about the flora around Paris. If any of you lovelies are interested, you can purchase this book from him, personally. I’ll leave the details under this video.

[Marius jumps down from the counter and goes to hug Courfeyrac.]

Marius (from close to the camera): Oh, thank you, Courf.

Courfeyrac: You’re welcome, buddy. Now, let’s get to decorating!

…

[Cut.]

//A video montage with Jingle bells playing under it again. This time, an acoustic version:

Marius and Enjolras decorating the apartment door with fake pine tree twigs.

Courfeyrac and Marius dancing around in Santa hats.

Courfeyrac carrying two large boxes, full of fairy lights into his room.

Courfeyrac standing in the middle of his room with a proud grin on his face, plugging two cables together, at which basically the whole room lights up, as everything is covered in fairy lights.

Enjolras helping Marius by holding one side of a garland with a bored expression, while Marius fastens it against the windowsill with great difficulty.

Marius facetiming Cosette and walking next to Enjolras, so Cosette can see him. Enjolras waving into the camera with a happy smile.

Marius holding a chair, while Courfeyrac stands on it to put a mistletoe over the threshold.

Enjolras laying on the ground.

Courfeyrac jumping on the laying Enjolras’s back.

Courfeyrac pulling Marius down to join them.

All three of them laying on the ground in a big pile. //

…

[Cut. Enjolras is holding the camera in selfie mode, in a rather awkward angle. He seems uncertain but determined.]

Enjolras (a little self-consciously): Hello, Courf’s subscribers!

[He gives a little wave to the camera, then sighs. He is a little embarrassed.]

This isn’t really my preferred media, but I’ve just watched the previous two vlogs and I have to tell you that Achilles is not a hero!

[By the end of his sentence, he forgets he’s holding a camera and starts speaking passionately.]

I mean, Odysseus, I can appreciate him, he succeeds because he’s smart and all. That’s a great human quality. Anyone can strive to be smart. But Achilles? The dude couldn’t get hurt. Of course, he did good in battles! He literally had only one weak spot on him and the rest of him was invincible and still, he managed to die! He died even though he had an advantage compared to the entirety of both armies! He wasn’t a hero, but a…

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is being filmed (presumably by Marius) sitting on the ground, trying to contain his hysterical laughter.]

Courfeyrac (in tears from laughing too hard): I’m sorry you had to see that, lovelies. Okay, in fact I’m not sorry and I did cut the majority of the previous footage. Please, thank me for it in the comments!

…

[Courfeyrac is grinning into the camera in his room. The background is practically glowing from all the fairy lights.]

Courfeyrac: I think it’s time to end this vlog here. If you want to know what’s going on right now, Enjy is on his computer, he’s about to finish his ‘computer hour’ and Marius is facetiming Cosette. I’m going to go, have a long bath and put on some facemasks. This guy needs his spa time, alright?

Tomorrow is the third Sunday of advent and we will go, check out the Christmas market, so stay tuned for that! I love you all, have a wonderful day and like this video if you’ve already decorated your house for Christmas as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Amis obviously won't cook soup for homelesses on the 21th and aren't collecting warm clothes, but I'm sure, wherever you live, there are some good organizations, who could use from your donation. :)


	4. Day 4: Christmas market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras is grumpy but still cracks a joke. We meet with Joly, Bossuet, Musichetta and Bossuet’s bad luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so behind!!! *crying*  
> But I am working on this, don't worry. This chapter was ready yesterday night but I was so tired whenI finished it that I didn't have the energy to read it through. I hope it's good enough now. Thanks for the kudos.  
> Comments makes me really happy, just saying...

Bald guy had been mistaken with a criminal I 12 days of xmas vlogs with Courf 4  
Uploaded: 16/12/18 by WonderVlogs_with_Courf

[It’s a busy street. It’s already dark, but the street is well lit. The camera zooms in on a small crowd. It’s Bossuet and a few policemen. People around them are lingering to watch, but eventually walk away. One of the policemen has a notepad out and is writing down what Bossuet is saying.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera, chuckling): Bossuet’s luck is kicking in again. The police are interrogating him, because, apparently, there’s a pickpocket, who looks just like him in this crowd and many people have reported about it.

Musichetta (from off camera, angrily): Don’t video it, Courf! It’s serious! They might arrest him for nothing.

[Courfeyrac zooms out of the scene and turns the camera to reveal a pissed Musichetta next to him, who is gripping Joly’s hand like a lifeline. Musichetta is wearing an elegant, red coat with a black plush scarf. She has her bleached hair grew out a little bit and the roots are dark brown, so she has it pulled back in a ponytail. Joly has so many layers on, he can barely move, his green hat is pulled down on his forehead and covers his ears. He also has his trademark cane in his free hand. Musichetta tries to swat the camera away but gives up quickly and turns back to watch Bossuet instead. Her anger disappears and gets replaced with worry. Joly tightens his grip on her hand reassuringly and leans closer to her face.]

Joly: I will go over and tell them he was with us the whole day. Wait, give me your phone! We made a selfie a few hours ago.

Musichetta (lights up): Smart!

[She plants a quick kiss to Joly’s face.]

Should I go with you?

Joly: I’ll manage.

[Joly walks off and Musichetta turns back to face Courf.]

Musichetta: Can you put that away now?

Courfeyrac: But this is such great content.

[She glares at him silently for a few seconds.]

Courfeyrac: Fine, fine, I’m taking it away.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is walking down another busy street, though most people are walking to the opposite direction. He is wearing his coat and yellow hat, and also has a red and green striped scarf around his neck. Enjolras is walking on his right. He wears a puffy, red jacket and a thick black scarf covers his face up to his eyes. He also has a black beanie with a rooster on the front and he’s still visibly shivering. Bossuet walks on Courfeyrac’s left, his bald head isn’t covered, but he also has a dark blue scarf and a white coat that highlights his dark skin. He has a smile on his face, even as he’s carrying a backpack, three plastic bags and Musichetta’s purse. Musichetta and Joly are trailing behind them, Joly has only his cane in his hand, which has a newly applied red bow on it and Musichetta carries only a crepe with her.]

Courfeyrac: Hello, lovelies! I am Courfeyrac and this is the fourth day of my twelve days of Christmas vlogs. If you are curious about the first three vlogs, look up my channel and if you’re already there, you can subscribe too!

Bossuet (shouts): Smooth.

Courfeyrac (proudly): I know. Anyways, sorry for starting today’s vlog so late, but I had a very uneventful first half of the day. Basically, me and Enj were sleeping until lunch and Marius, miraculously worked on the translation of the German philosophy book he is supposed to finish someday. The boy has this task assigned to him for months and he has barely started it.

[Bossuet leans closer to cut in.]

Bossuet (with a smirk): Someone distracts him.

Courfeyrac: Hey, I’m a good roommate, don’t shame me!

Bossuet (laughing): I meant Cosette, but if you feel like you do that too.

[Bossuet shrugs and Enjolras also leans in to comment on the topic.]

Enjolras: Is there something I should tell Combeferre about?

[He sounds so serious it can’t be decided if he’s joking or not, but his friends know him well and know that he is, so they burst into laughter.]

Courfeyrac: So, we haven’t done much today. I let Enjolras read the news, because he bitched too much about not being able to drink coffee for breakfast. I know, I know, I shouldn’t have let him break me, but that damn guy is hard to resist if he gets his mind on something. So, while he raged about all the things he missed online since yesterday, I was making super-secret Christmas presents in my room. Then it was time to leave and meet up with Joly, Bossuet and Chetta. And I forgot to film a vlog entry, so that’s what I’m doing now.

As I promised to you in the previous vlog, which you can check out down below on the link, today is Christmas market day. We’ve, actually, already been to the market, so here’s some footage of us looking around.

…

//A video montage on the Christmas market. Some day at Christmas playing under it.

Musichetta and Bossuet walking arm in arm in front of the camera, between the market booths. Musichetta turning back to smile at the camera.

Enjolras and Joly discussing something with a man, who sells wooden products, all three of them smiling.

Courfeyrac and Musichetta trying on funny Christmas designed glasses.

Bossuet putting a red bow, he just bought, on Joly’s cane, who leans in to give him a kiss in return.

Bossuet and Courfeyrac making faces in the camera.

Joly sitting on a bench next to trees, decorated with fairy lights.

Enjolras and Musichetta smelling candles. Musichetta excitedly pushing one under Enjolras’s nose, who smells it with his ever-present determined expression.

A candle being filmed in Courfeyrac’s hand as he walks around.

Courfeyrac and Enjolras talking. The lights behind them blur together, their breaths are visible. Courfeyrac is dipping his head back, laughing.

Musichetta, Joly and Bossuet taking a selfie in front of a huge Christmas tree. //

…

[Cut. The video is back on Courf in the same setting as earlier.]

Courfeyrac: We usually do this whole Christmas market thing with the whole squad, but this year, it’s only so much of us who could make it. Feuilly is preparing for his market and workshop he will hold tomorrow. I’ll explain more about it in that day’s vlog. Bahorel went to look after his grandma this week, since his exams ended the week before, but he will be back for tomorrow. Well, Ferre, Jehan and R are still doing school work, Eponine had to work today and Marius and Cosette have an Advent Sunday dinner with Cosette’s father. Actually, Joly is still having exams as well, but he has two very determined lovers who dragged him out of his room. Yeah, I know what’s your question is, why didn’t I drag Ferre, but be considerate. I dragged Enjolras, who is hard to drag to any place ‘openly supporting capitalism’ as he puts it.

Enjolras: I put it that way, because that’s what it is. The celebration of capitalism.

Courferyac (dramatically, to the camera): See? There’s only so much I can do.

[He shakes himself a little and continues.]

But the five of us had great fun there. I bought a candle, this scarf…

[He points at the scarf in his neck.]

And some candy. I even found Combeferre’s favourite, minted candy, so I can take him some tonight. What did you guys buy?

Bossuet: Well, the three of us got all these.

[He lifts up the many plastic bags he’s holding.]

Chetta back there went a little crazy at the candle booth so these are mostly candles and candle holders, but my other love decided to buy every organic skin-care item he found.

Enjolras (muttering): This is what you get when you’re in a relationship.

Bossuet: Woah, someone is in a funny mood.

Enjolras: I haven’t had coffee since Friday.

Courfeyrac: He has to clean his system from caffeine.

Joly (shouting forward): That’s very true!

[Enjolras rolls his eyes.]

Courfeyrac: Okay, I have to admit, no matter how famously good I am at vlogging, my hands are going to freeze, so I must stop recording now. We are currently heading towards the Musain to have some hot chocolate and check out how the donating is going. See you there!

…

[Cut. It’s the Musain. Courfeyrac is sitting at one of the corner tables and filming Joly in front of him. In the background, Enjolras is visible, talking to the people who came in to donate and on the other side of the room, Bossuet and Musichetta are talking to Eponine who is currently behind the cash register. Joly is just starting to get warm after spending so much time outside, but his face is still red from the cold and he hasn’t taken his scarf off yet.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): So, Joly, as I already told you guys, I am asking you to say a few things about yourselves and answer a few of my questions so they can get to know you better.

Joly (nodding): Right. So, I’m Joly. It’s my third year in med school, so I’ll hopefully become a doctor someday. I know Courfeyrac since I joined Les Amis in my first year of university after I met Combeferre, and there, I met with the loves of my life and almost all my closest friends, so I count myself pretty lucky for that.

[He stops to think for a moment, then shakes his head.]

I think that’s it about me.

Courfeyrac: Thank you. Now, the questions? Who is your role model?

Joly (without missing a beat): Hippocrates. That guy basically started medicine. I mean, sure they always treated the injured and ill somehow, but he was the first outstanding figure in the field. I really look up to him even if there’s not much we know about his person.

Courfeyrac: That was a very Joly-like answer.

Joly: Well, that’s who I am, so I take it as a compliment.

Courfeyrac (laughing a little): Alright. Now, on we go to the second question. Who is your closest confidant?

Joly: Well, obviously, Bossuet and Musichetta, because we share everything with each other. I’m also really close with R, we grew up together, and I know whatever might come, he will always care for me. He’s a great guy, even if he doesn’t often let others see that.

Courfeyrac: That’s very true, R is a wonderful guy.

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming Bossuet near the counter with his hot chocolate. On the other end of the counter, Eponine and Musichetta are watching something on Chetta’s phone.]

Courfeyrac: So, Bossuet, tell us a few things about yourself!

[Bossuet gives a wave to the camera.]

Bossuet: Hi! My name is Bossuet, but they also call me Lesgles, or Legle or Laigle sometimes. My real name is very complicated, so no one knows what to actually say to me. Most of the guys at campus call me the unlucky one anyway, which is arguably the most accurate name I could be given. You’ve seen it today, if there’s any unfortunate event that could happen, they will for sure as hell, happen to me. So, guy, who look almost exactly like me and decided to pickpocket people at the Christmas market, shame on you! Ah, and I study law. It is my second year, but I’m actually twenty-two. It took me a while to get in. I had a gap year, right after high school and when I first applied, my acceptance letters were sent out to a wrong address, so I didn’t show up for registration. But now I’m in.

[He gives the camera a smile.]

Courfeyrac: Ah, man, today was kinda hilarious though, you have to admit.

Musichetta (shouting from the other side of the counter): It still wasn’t funny, Courf!

Bossuet (shrugs): After they didn’t actually think I was a pickpocket it was kinda funny.

Courfeyrac: I knew you enjoyed it at least a little bit.

Bossuet: I was more irritated and a little spooked, but sure, I guess I also found it a teensy bit funny.

Courfeyrac: Okay, then question time! Who is your role model?

Bossuet: Jake Peralta from Brooklyn 99. That guy is fun, but smart and caring. He is me, with slightly more luck.

Courfeyrac: Sometimes he’s pretty unlucky though.

Bossuet: Compared to me, he is a lucky man.

Courfeyrac (laughing): Compared to you, everyone is.

[Cut. They are all on the street in front of the Musain.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Hey, hey, Bossuet! I forgot to ask in your interview, who is it that you trust the most?

Bossuet: Joly, Chetta and my mom. Best three people in the universe.

Courfeyrac (gasps): Hey, I’m offended.

Joly (taking Bossuet’s hand): Don’t be, it’s hard to compete with me.

Courfeyrac: Okay, I’ll turn this thing off before you embarrass me even more.

[Cut. They are in the Musain. Musichetta is sitting on one of the tables. In the background, Eponine is getting ready to close the place, the others are helping him.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): You already know what we are going to do, right?

Musichetta: Yeah. Should I introduce myself?

Courfeyrac: Yes, go ahead.

Musichetta: Okay. I’m Musichetta, Chetta to my friends. I work at a software company as a developer, so I can do ‘programming shit’ as R has taken to call it. I live with my partners, Joly and Bossuet, those two idiots right there.

[She points back at Joly and Bossuet, who are currently playing with the rubber gloves that comes with Eponine’s moping equipment.]

I also train dogs at the weekends. Maybe that’s what developed my skills for putting up with the guys.

Courfeyrac: Ah, come on, girl, it’s common knowledge that you could beat up both of them.

Musichetta (with a pleased smile): That’s true. The bastards are lucky that I like them.

Musichetta (to the camera): It is common knowledge, because everyone knows that I love martial arts, I’ve tried taekwondo, capoeira, judo and karate so far.

I think these are the things, everyone should know about me.

Courfeyrac: Okay, then the questions. Who is your role model?

Musichetta: I grew up watching karate kid, like the OG movie from 1984. So, Daniel LaRusso will always be the first person that comes to my mind when I think about role models. As I got older though, I realised that there are good examples around us everywhere and we don’t need some Hollywood movie to find a role model. I look up to my grandmother, because she bakes the best apple pie in France, I look up to my grandfather, because he’d survived the second world war and still had place in his heart to love after it. I look up to my other grandmother, because she told us the best stories and I look up to my other grandfather, even though I never knew him, because I know from stories that he never backed out from helping others. I look up at my sisters for having happy families and successful carriers and I look up at my mother, because she raised three amazing girls. I even look up to my father, because even though it was very difficult for him to accept the life I lead, he tried and even though I know he still doesn’t understand it to this day, he isn’t dismissive and never comments on it anymore.

There’s something we can learn from every people around us.

Courfeyrac: I like this philosophy.

Musichetta: I knew you would.

Courfeyrac: I’m still thinking over the stuff you just said, but in the main time, please answer to my next question. Who is your most trusted confidant?

Musichetta: Well, I trust Joly and Bossuet in everything and I know I can go to them with anything. I would also trust my sisters with anything and probably mom too.

Courfeyrac: Thank you, Chetta!

Musichetta (smiling): You’re welcome.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming a storage room in the Musian full of warm clothes.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): These are all donations that you guys left here this week. This room is full once again, you are awesome. Now, Cosette and Marius will be here in a few minutes to take these to Cosette’s house where we store these for a few days, until we can finally give them out. I am incredibly thankful for anyone who brought clothes and if you want to, you can still bring us warm clothes until the twentieth. Thank you so much guys, you are the best!

…

[Cut. They are sitting at Combeferre’s and Enjolras’s kitchen table. Courfeyrac is filming Combeferre lighting the third candle on an Advent wreath, Enjolras is sitting next to him. The wreath has red candles and is decorated with pine tree twigs, rosehips and little golden cones.]

Courfeyrac (whispering): Happy third weekend of Advent, lovelies! I don’t actually want to film our dinner, just wanted to show off with our beautiful Advent wreath, gifted to us by Gavroche, who made one for everyone this year. Thank you, tiger!

…

[Courfeyrac is holding the camera in selfie mode. Enjolras is sitting next to him on Combeferre’s and his living room sofa. Off camera, the tv is on.]

Courfeyrac: So, Enjolras read the comments under my previous vlogs and found that many of you, lovelies agreed with Grantaire on the Achilles topic, so we are…

Enjolras: Watching 300, so I can show Courfeyrac, what real ancient heroes look like.

Courfeyrac: That’s right, that’s what we’re doing on the third Sunday of Advent. Watching a bunch of dudes killing each other. As if I had ever expressed an opinion on the whole Achilles topic to begin with.

Anyway, I think, it’s time to close this vlog here. Thank you so much for following up with this vlog series and I’ve read all the comments, they were lovely, thank you very much! Tomorrow, you will meet the rest of Les Amis. Stay tuned! Bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I know the exam seasons are mostly in January, but I wanted them to have a peaceful Christmas. I'm not sorry for that.  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to tell me what you think!


	5. Day 5: Where it gets crafty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet with Jehan, Bahorel, Feuilly and the vase. Also, Jehan is very weird but wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so late with all these! But the school break is coming up, I'll write everything then.  
> Thank you for those, who follow this story! Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> (Again, I was very tired when I edited most of this chapter, so sorry if I left any mistakes in.)

Artist tries out vase blowing I 12 days of xmas vlogs with Courf 5  
Uploaded: 17/12/18 by WonderVlogs_with_Courf

[Courfeyrac is in Combeferre’s and Enjolras’s kitchen. He is dressed in a black and white striped t-shirt with an elegant, black jacket. His hair is stylishly organized around his freshly shaved face.]

Courfeyrac (cheerfully): Good morning, lovelies! My name is Courfeyrac and this is the fifth day of my twelve days of Christmas vlog series. I’ll leave the links to my previous videos down below, go, check them out! Also, please subscribe to my channel if you haven’t already, I produce exciting vlogs with my very person in the main focus, and trust me, I’m an amazing person to be around.

[He laughs and winks into the camera.]

Anyway, I am ready to go out and have a brunch with Jehan, who called me yesterday and asked me to give them any reason to get out of their apartment. They are studying for their exams, so that’s understandable. I’ll also take Enjolras with me, because he’s still under my watch. Right now, I made Combeferre breakfast. He is still asleep, because he stayed up past two, studying last night.

[The camera turns to film a plate with two fried eggs, a few slices of bacon, some tomatoes and buttered toast on it. Next to it, there’s a cup of coffee.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): So, this is what I made for my love. Now, let’s wake him up, because he will murder me if I don’t wake him before I leave.

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming as he walks down the corridor, which leads to Combeferre’s room. The tray with the food that he is holding in his free hand is visible. He opens the door to Combeferre’s room. The windows are covered, so only some light manages to get through the split of the curtains. Courfeyrac sets the tray on the coffee table, next to a thick biology book and many highlighters. He goes to the bed where Ferre sleeps, who is laying on his side with half of his face buried in his pillow. Courfeyrac kneels on the bed and lightly touches his boyfriend’s cheeks, pushing some stray hair out of his face, before gently running his thumb over his cheekbone.]

Courfeyrac (whispering adoringly): Good morning, love! I have to leave, but I made you breakfast.

Combeferre (his voice is muffled by the pillow): Courf. What time is it?

Coufeyrac: Around ten.

Combeferre (sighs): So late. I should get up.

Courfeyrac: I also made you coffee.

[Combeferre finally opens his eyes and looks up at Courf, ignoring the camera completely.]

Combeferre: Love of my life.

Courfeyrac: You dork, come here!

[He leans closer the camera falls on the duvet.]

…

[Cut.]

//There’s a photo collage in the café Musain.

A close up of the name Musain written over the threshold.

A video of Enjolras entering the café. He is wearing his puffy, red jacket again with the rooster beanie with black skinny jeans. His shoulder-length, blond hair is freshly washed.

Jehan and Enjolras sitting near the window at a table, Jehan with a cup of tea in their hand and Enjolras with hot chocolate. Enjolras has taken off his coat, he wears a white shirt with viva la France written on it with tiny, cursive letters. Jehan is wearing a light, flower-patterned shirt, which is two sizes too big on them with mustard yellow jeans. Their long, red hair glows in the sun.

Courfeyrac sitting at the table, holding his coffee between his hands, looking up at the camera and breaking into laughter.

A close up on Jehan’s half-drank tea on the table with a poetry book next to it.

Enjolras curling up against the window in a beanbag chair, reading a book with furrowed brows. //

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming Jehan, who is playing with his now empty cup absentmindedly.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): For anyone, who doesn’t know yet, I am making interviews with my friends, so you got to know them better, cause they are awesome. Jehan here, for example, is one of the most exciting people I have ever met.

Jehan (giggling): Thanks, Courf!

Courfeyrac: The lovelies will say the same, I’m sure of it. Please, introduce yourself!

Jehan: Okay, my name is Jean Prouvaire. But my penname is Jehan, I’m twenty-two and I use they/them pronouns. See, I have a penname, because I’m kind of a poet. I write poems and slam-poetry. I don’t have anything published on my own, some of my poets were featured in poetry collections and there are a few videos of my slams on YouTube. I am mostly inspired by my friends, but sometimes just by random people I see on the streets. I also consider mother nature my muse, she is like the home of my thoughts, when I’m in the nature I feel like I’m walking in the reflection of my own thoughts. There aren’t any greater gifts in life than my muses, friends and nature.

Courfeyrac: See? They’re awesome. Now, would you answer two of my questions?

Jehan (leaning towards the camera over the table curiously): Sure, go ahead!

Courfeyrac: Okay, so who is your role model?

Jehan: Byron.

Enjolras (from his beanbag chair): Blah, he’s British.

Jehan (in a light tone): Enjolras, could you please fuck off? Byron is the greatest romantic first, only secondly British. Though, I feel like there were a few other things that he thought more important than his nationality, while identifying himself. That man was a genius, I can only hope that I’ll be able to create something even close to what he accomplished

Courfeyrac: I’m sure you will accomplish many great things, I love everything you write.

Jehan (blushing slightly): Thanks.

Courfeyrac: My last question is, who Is your most trusted confidant. 

Jehan: I would tell most of my problems to the ABC, but there are some things in my life only a few people are privy to, so I guess they are my most trusted confidants.

Courfeyrac: Damn, a person of secrets. Sexy!

Jehan (smirking): Exactly.

[There’s a loud bang and the camera turns quickly away from Jehan to film the entrance, where Grantaire and Bahorel enters the café. Grantaire is wearing a dark green coat that is way too big on him. It has yellow and blue specs of paint on its sleeve and also displays a few ironed-up stickers on it at random places. Van Gogh’s face from his self-portrait, the logo of Les Amis (that he designed), a pride flag, a painting palette, a ‘toxic’ warning sign, an almost out of charge battery. He wears louse, black, ripped jeans and black Vans shoes that are on the edge of falling apart. His hair stands in every direction as he frees it from his red beanie. He also has a darkening bruise under his left eye. Bahorel wears a black leather jacket, despite the cold, without hat or scarf. Under it, he has a very thick, white jumper on, though His dreadlocks are pulled back into a stylish ponytail. Both of them have a sport bag slumped over their shoulders.]

Grantaire (talking to Bahorel cheerfully): You were just lucky, man. I am still exhausted from sculpting that shit. I have slept six hours in the last two days.

Bahorel (laughing back): That can’t be healthy, man.

Grantaire: Not everyone can be so damn smart they get by in law school without actually meaning to.

Bahorel: Shut up! That’s the stain on my life.

Grantaire (smirking): Exactly.

[He notices the others at the table and waves at them cheerfully. He and Bahorel walks over, slumping down in the spare chairs next to the table.]

Grantaire (kicking his leg out under the table): I’ve finished the statue. From now on, I am a free man.

Courfeyrac: Until next semester.

[Grantaire only sends him an angry look.]

Courfeyrac: What’s with the eye anyway?

Grantaire: Bahorel was being overly friendly. How are the vlogs going?

Courfeyrac: Great, the lovelies love them.

Jehan: Are you coming from boxing?

Grantaire: Yeah, because what else would I do after finishing a giant ass sculpture than go and get myself beaten up by a friend. Anyway, I’m going to order.

[Grantaire moves to stand up.]

Courfeyrac: Uh, Bahorel, I should do an interview with you!

Bahorel: I mean, everyone should do an interview with me, I deserve it, but why in particular?

Courfeyrac: Didn’t you watch my last vlogs?

Bahorel (laughing): Yeah, I actually did, I am just amused how many times you had to explain it and wanted to add to your suffering.

Courfeyrac: You fucker. Anyway, will you do it?

Bahorel: Sure thing! R, buddy, would you order me a large latte, please?

Grantaire: Coming right up.

[Grantaire leaves the table, the camera focuses on Bahorel.]

Courfeyrac: So, Bahorel, please, introduce yourself!

Bahorel: I’m Bahorel, twenty-three, single, if any of the ladies out there are interested.

[He gives a wink to the camera.]

Courfeyrac (scandalized): Don’t hit on the lovelies!

Bahorel: Afraid of a little competition? Next thing we know, I’ll have more fanpages on Instagram than you.

Courfeyrac: Everyone can dream, sure.

Bahorel: Even you. Okay, back to the point. I really like doing sports in my free time, I box with Grantaire every Saturday morning. We didn’t go last week though, because the man was sculpting, so we went today. You saw that punch under Grantaire’s eye? I packed that.

Enjolras (absentmindedly from his beanbag chair): I wouldn’t be so proud of myself.

Bahorel: Do cheer up, man! Even R admitted it was a great move. It wouldn’t have bruised originally, I just didn’t anticipate how out of it he would be. Forgot he didn’t sleep much lately.

[Enjolras looks like he wants to argue, but eventually settles with going back to his book.]

Okay, let’s get back to me again! Though I think I told everything that’s there to know.

Courfeyrac (a smirk evident in his tone): However, you did leave one detail out, Rel. What do you study?

Bahorel (dropping his head into his hand): Oh, no, not that. I hate law school so much!

[Courfeyrac turns the camera around so it records him.]

Courfeyrac: The biggest mystery of everyone’s life, including Bahorel’s, is why he studies law and how does he push through without actually sitting down to study often enough.

Bahorel (from off camera): I guess I’m just awesome like that.

[Courfeyrac turns the camera back. Grantaire walks back with a latte for Bahorel and green tea for himself.]

Grantaire (groans): I forgot Eponine isn’t working today. I actually had to pay for these.

Courfeyrac: You, poor soul.

Grantaire: Exactly, I’m a starving artist.

[Courfeyrac and Bahorel only laugh at that (Enjolras is too engrossed in his book at this point to pay attention.)]

Jehan: Hey, don’t laugh at poor, starving artists!

Grantaire: Wisest sentence I heard today.

[He leans in and high fives Jehan.]

Courfeyrac: Okay, guys, can we finish Bahorel’s interview now?

Grantaire: Sure, where were you?

Courfeyrac: At the questions.

Grantaire: Oh, I love those. Bahorel’s role model is…

Bahorel (placing a hand on Grantaire’s mouth): Shut up, you, asshole.

[He yelps and pulls his hand away from his friend’s face quickly though.]

Ugh, you licked me. What are you? Twelve?

[Grantaire only shrugs and starts sipping his tea.]

Courfeyrac: Okay, settle please! Bahorel, who is your role model?

Bahorel: Indiana Jones, obviously.

[Grantaire almost spits his tea, laughing. Enjolras gives an unhappy sound at the answer and Jehan claps excitedly.]

Jehan: Oh, yes, I love that band!

Bahorel (puzzled): It’s a movie. Several movies, in fact.

Jehan (surprised): Oh, I didn’t know that. There’s a band on Spotify with that name though. They have around thirty listeners. They play like, electro rock on trumpets.

Grantaire (slowly): What the actual fuck?

[Grantaire and Bahorel at the same time.]

Electro rock on trumpets?

Bahorel: You haven’t seen the Indiana Jones movies?

Jehan (a little confused): Yes to R, no to Rel.

Bahorel: Jehan, sweetie, can I ask you something? In which reality did you spend your last twenty-two years?

Grantaire (alarmed): Oh, no, don’t ask them that!

Jehan: Well, I think it was only for the years 2015 and 2016, but I believe I spent those in a dimension called…

Grantaire (to Courfeyrac, begging): If you love your subscribers, please, spear them and turn the camera off! I had vivid nightmares from this theory of theirs.

[Courfeyrac turns the camera and looks dramatically into it.]

Courfeyrac: I am doing this for you, lovelies.

[He turns the recording off.]

…

[Cut. They are sitting in Courfeyrac’s car. The camera is recording from the dashboard. Courfeyrac is driving and Enjolras is sitting in the front of the car with him. Grantaire is behind the driver’s seat, his blackeye darker than before. Jehan is sitting on the other side and Bahorel is leaning forward behind them.]

Courfeyrac: Did you set it, Enj?

[Enjolras leans forward to fidget with the camera a little.]

Enjolras: Yeah, I think.

Courfeyrac (nodding): Okay, let’s finish this interview! Who is your most trusted confidant, Bahorel?

Bahorel: Uhm, I think my dog?

[The others stat laughing, but he talks over them.]

I mean I trust her not to share my secrets with anyone the most. She can’t speak, that’s only logical.

Grantaire (a little choked up): You tell your secrets to your dog? Like out loud?

Bahorel: It’s smoothing, okay? I bet you would do it too, if you had a dog.

Grantaire (stopping to think it through): Okay, good point.

Jehan (dreamily): I already do it.

Enjolras (confused): What?

Jehan: Tell my secrets to my dog.

Grantaire: Jehan, dearest, I don’t want to ruin it for you, but you don’t have a dog.

Jehan (nodding seriously): No, I know that. But I’ll have one though, one day. I’m telling the secrets to them in advance.

Courfeyrac (laughing): Oh my god! Okay, that’s it. See you guys later!

…

[Cut. The camera is filming a huge garage. The kind that can accommodate several large trucks. Around the place, there are various booths, all of them belong to designer companies, advertising and selling their products. Most of them have a DIY section as well, where the visitors can try out the products and make something for home as well.]

[Courfeyrac turns the camera towards himself. Behind him, the others are looking around.]

Courfeyrac: I wanted to update you on where we were going, in the car, but the conversation got way too bizarre to put it on the internet, so I’m telling you our plans for the rest of the day now. Our friend, Feuilly, is founder of a company, which is producing handmade glass items. I’ll show them to you, they are beautiful. Now, we are on an artificer expo, where the attendants can check out what these craft companies produce. Feuilly has a booth somewhere here as well, we are mainly here to see that, but while we are here, I think, we will also try ourselves and DIY something at one of the booths.

Bahorel (happily): I see Cosette and Marius!

Courfeyrac: Let’s go over to them!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is walking around the expo. The camera is on him in selfie mode.]

Courfeyrac: So, everyone is here. We checked out Feuilly’s booth. I’ll insert the footage here.

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming a booth with various glass tableware, accessories and even little glass animals in different colours and shapes. Feuilly is standing behind them. His ginger hair is trimmed short and he wears a white t-shirt with the company’s logo on it and a black working apron. He points at a few objects and talks some about the technique they use to make them.]

[Cut back to Courfeyrac.]

And now, we are all scattered around the place, so everyone can try and do what they want. I’ll try to find everyone and see what they are up to.

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming Cosette, Jehan and Bossuet making flower crowns at a table, surrounded by other visitors. Cosette and Jehan are in the process of choosing the flowers they want to use, and Bossuet is trying to wrap the base of the flower crown in a green something. He concentrates so hard his tongue hangs out.]

Courfeyrac: Well, hello guys, what are you up to?

[Bossuet was so lost in his work, he startles.]

Jehan (smiling sweetly up at the camera): We’re making flower crowns.

Courfeyrac: For yourselves, I assume.

Cosette: Yes.

Jehan: Yeah.

Bossuet (a little bit annoyed): Well, I’m trying to make one for Chetta, but it isn’t turning out the way I want it to. I had plans to make one for Joly too, but I don’t think I’m competent enough to make two of these. Even finishing one would be a miracle.

Courfeyrac (laughing): Well, good luck, buddy! I’ll go, find the others.

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming Marius, Bahorel, Joly and Eponine painting casted gypsum figures. Marius is in the process of painting a bear figure black, Bahorel is working on a motorcycle, Joly on an ambulance and Eponine on a cat.]

Courfeyrac: Uh, this looks fun. I’ll come back here and make a rainbow for my shelf.

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming Combeferre focusing intently on the guy next to him, who is showing him the basics of book binding.]

Courfeyrac: How is it going, hon?

Combeferre (not looking away from the guy): I think I’m starting to get it.

Courfeyrac (cheerfully): Yay, you go babe!

[Cut. Musichetta is being filmed, making a pencil holder from colourful paper.]

Musichetta (before Courfeyrac could say anything): Stop fucking around with the camera and do something with yourself!

Courfeyrac: Rude!

[Cut. The camera is on Enjolras watching something off camera in awe, alongside a few other people. The camera turns to film what everyone is looking at. It’s Grantaire with Feuilly and his co-workers. Feuilly is holding a long rod into a heated furnace, while explaining something to Grantaire, who is nodding along intently. The camera is back on Enjolras.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): What’s going on, Enj?

Enjolras (a bit startled by Courfeyrac): Feuilly let Grantaire try how to make a… 

[He turns to the guy who is currently working the company’s booth.]

What exactly are they making again?

Guy: A hand blown glass pitcher, if I know correctly.

Courfeyrac: Wow.

[The camera is back on Grantaire and Feuilly. Courfeyrac moves closer to film as Feuilly pulls back the rod, which – as it turns out – has a piece of melted glass, attached to its end. Grantaire takes it from Feuilly with a focused expression. He has taken his coat off, so now he is in his yellow shirt, which has a blue duck on it. He also wears a working apron. His hair is pushed back with a red bandana he probably got from Eponine.

Grantaire steps forward and with gentle but quick moves, dips the melted glass into a container full of little, colourful pearls. He repeats the act until every side of the glass is covered with pearls, then looks up at Feuilly for confirmation. After he nodded, he hands the rod back to him and the Feuilly pushes it back into the furnace.]

Courfeyrac: Ladies and gentlemen, the artist himself, in action.

[Grantaire turns back and waves dismissingly.]

Grantaire: The difficult part comes after this. There, I’ll screw it up for sure.

Courfeyrac: Oh, then there’s no point in asking for who you are making this for.

Grantaire: Well, if it will be good for anything after I’m finished with it, it’s for Apollo.

[He motions towards where Enjolras stands.]

Courfeyrac: Ah, I wanted that vase. Why Enjy?

Grantaire: Well, for starters, he was nice enough to stay here and support me. Secondly, he is the only one of my friends, who I would trust with anything breakable. Except Cosette maybe, but she’s around Marius a lot, so the vase would still be in danger. And Combeferre, but he lives with Enjolras so I guess this is for both of them.

Courfeyrac (excitedly): Oh, then it’s basically mine too. I mean whatever is Ferre’s, it’s mine as well.

Grantaire (laughing slightly): Dude, you aren’t married.

[The conversation stops, because Feuilly is finished with heating up the glass again. Courfeyrac is filming as Grantaire starts rolling the glass on an even surfaced iron table with the help of the rod. Feuilly is giving him instructions.]

Feuilly: Pull the rod up slightly! Faster, bro, faster! No, no, pay attention to the shape!

Grantaire (dropping his head back, groaning but still trying to do his task): Agh, this is too hard!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself in selfie mode. He is in the parking lot next to his car. Combeferre is standing next to him.]

Courfeyrac: Well, that was it for today. We had so much fun here. I painted this rainbow snail.

[He holds up a gypsum snail figure, which displays every colour of the rainbow.]

And Combeferre bound a notebook for himself. Look!

[Combeferre rolls his eyes but lifts up a notebook with red leather binding.]

Courfeyrac: Ah, so talented!

[He places a quick kiss on Ferre’s cheek.]

Anyway, I am ending this vlog because we don’t have anything else planned for today and it’s already seven on a Monday. I’ll give Ferre, Enj and Cosette a lift, then go home with Marius. The others are going home in Bossuet’s car.

Feuilly had a lot of work to do here, so I couldn’t interview him, but I’ll meet with him tomorrow, so you will get to know more about him in the next vlog. Until then, have a lovely day! I love you, bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments!


	6. Day 6: The celebration of the sculpture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac keeps his body in shape, Feuilly gets the interview he deserves and there's a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! I'm halfway done with this story and I have only three days left until Christmas Eve. I'm afraid I won'T finish this on time, but we will see.  
> Thank you so much for all the love you shown for the previous chapter. I hope you will like this one as well!  
> Kudos and comments make me really happy!

Enjolras is getting killed by caffeine I 12 days of xmas vlogs with Courf 6  
Uploaded: 18/12/18 by WonderVlogs_with_Courf

[The camera is on Courfeyrac in selfie mode. He is standing in his living room in running gear. He wears a light green kerchief as a scarf and has black running tights with a running short over them. He wears an also black running hoodie with it, his earphones are peeking out from its neck.]

Courfeyrac: Hello, lovelies! This is Courfeyrac and you are watching the sixth day of my twelve days of Christmas vlogs. If you haven’t already, please feel free to check out the previous vlogs and subscribe! Today, me and my friends are going to support another one of our friend in their carrier, just as we supported Feuilly yesterday – link to that vlog is in the description. If you want to know who it is this time, you will have to watch this vlog.

[He smirks mysteriously.]

Anyway, now, I’m going for a run. Today is slightly warmer than yesterday was and I figured it isn’t going to get much warmer anytime soon. I will still freeze my ass off, but I can’t stay away from exercises all week, I eat too much to afford that. I mean, look at me! I have a great body, I must keep it in shape.

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself in the mirror next to the door of his flat. He has his neon green running shoes on, as well as a grey hat.]

Courfeyrac: Wish me luck!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself in his apartment’s kitchen. He has lost the scarf and the hat, but still has the jumper on. His hair is a sweaty mess and his face is red from the cold outside, as well as his hands, which are wrapped tightly around a steaming cup of tea.]

Courfeyrac: Well, I was right. It did freeze outside. But I still had a nice run. I am currently trying to warm back into a human being. Marius, being the kind guy that he is, is making me a hot bath, while I drink this tea and then we will start a Christmas movie on Netflix and eat the food Cosette and Marius made yesterday. Sounds fun, huh?

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming a steaming tub of water. A blue bath bomb is currently dissolving in it.]

Courfeyrac (sighing from behind the camera): Oh, yes!

…

[Courfeyrac is filming their tv playing the Polar Express. In the foreground his and Marius’s legs are laying on the coffee table, covered in a shared blanket, which has little reindeers on it. Courfeyrac is lifting a cup of hot chocolate in front of the camera.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Fucking festive, I would say. Right, Pontmercy?

[Marius hums in response.]

…

[Courfeyrac is filming Jehan, Eponine and Enjolras walking down the street in front of him. They are all wearing coats, Enjolras and Bahorel their usual one, and Eponine a nicely cut, light brown, wool coat with a matching belt around her waist. Her hair is in an intentionally messy bun and she wears black heels and elegant black trousers with the outfit.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Enjolras, where are we going?

[Enjolras turns back, seemingly a little irritated that he can’t keep speed walking to get back to somewhere warm from the cold on the street.]

Enjolras: R’s exhibition.

Bahorel (turning back as well): Don’t make him sound such a big name, it’s his grade’s exhibition.

Eponine (also turning back): It’s an exhibition from Grantaire’s grade’s exam pieces. R got his statue displayed.

[Courfeyrac turns back the camera to face him. Behind him Cosette and Marius are walking hand in hand with Jehan next to them. Cosette has a white puffy coat that goes almost under her knees and a white hat with a huge pompom on top of it. Marius is in his thick polar jacket, which is so big on him, his form gets completely lost in it, while Jehan wears something that is sewn together from various patches of clothes. The outfit is completed with a knitted rainbow scarf and a fur hat. Courfeyrac wears his usual yellow hat and stylish coat.]

Courfeyrac: We are going to the opening event of the exhibition. It will be open until the end of January. I’ll leave every link under this video if you want to check it out. I’m sure it will be amazing, but I will be able to tell more soon.

...

[Courfeyrac is filming the entrance of a gallery. In front of it, Musichetta and Bossuet are waving at them.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Hey, look who are already here!

[Cut. Courfeyrac is holding the camera in selfie mode. Behind him, the others are a mess of people, everyone is talking over the others. They are always moving to stand closer to the person they actually want to speak to at the moment.]

Courfeyrac: So, our squad is almost complete. Ferre and Joly won’t be able to come today. They will have their last exam tomorrow, which is apparently a huge one, so they both opted to stay home and study, though they were really sad that they couldn’t see the exhibition on its opening day. They will, of course, check it out later. R even promised them a private tour.

Enjolras (pointing towards the street, jumping, shouting excitedly): Feuilly!

[The camera turns to record Feuilly running up the street. He is wearing a simple, black coat, his hair red hair is stark contrast to it. He is also carrying a heavy looking backpack.]

Feuilly (when he’s close enough): Sorry, guys, I’ve just got off my shift.

Musichetta (checking her phone): It’s fine, we’re still on time.

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Then let’s go, get our daily dose of culture!

[The others cheer.]

…

[Cut. They are inside of an exhibition room. Courfeyrac is holding the camera in selfie mode. Next to his face, Enjolras is visible, looking at a painting on the wall, doing small jumps in one place.]

Courfeyrac (whispering): Update. This is also Enjolras’s first day back on caffeine. He is on his sixth cup of coffee today. Not ideal. Joly would kill him if he saw.

[A serious looking man walks up behind Courfeyrac and taps his shoulder.]

Man: Sorry, monsieur, but no cameras are allowed in the exhibition.

[Courfeyrac lowers the camera. It records his trousers from up close.]

Courfeyrac (from off camera): No cameras? Sorry, I didn’t know.

…

[Cut. They are on the street again, but the sun is down this time. Courfeyrac is filming the others. Grantaire is with them as well this time. His hair is gelled back, and he is freshly shaved, though his blackeye from yesterday is clearly visible. His elegant shirt is visible under his paint stained coat, since he is wearing no scarf.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Look at this, lovelies! I’m with the artist himself. Please tell the camera what we are about to do, R!

Grantaire: Finally, fucking go out and drink. I’ve been sober for weeks, while I sculpted that monster inside there.

[He points towards the gallery.]

Courfeyrac (cheerfully): That’s right! Who’s coming?

[Grantaire, Bahorel, Musichetta, Bossuet, Feuilly and Eponine cheer.]

So, basically all of us, except no-party Enjolras.

Enjolras: I’m finally allowed to work again. Nothing can take me away from that.

Grantaire: Boo, Apollo, that’s disgusting!

Courfeyrac: Whatever, that guy was always strange, I don’t even know why I’m friends with him. For the others, Cosette has only one night out a week and she’s saving that for later, so Marius will walk her home.

Cosette (shrugs): Papa is strict.

Courfeyrac: And our dear Pontmercy is a gentleman.

Cosette (grinning): Exactly.

Courfeyrac: And Jehan has their last exam on Thursday, right?

[Jehan nods.]

So, we ordered them to sleep. The others are coming though. This should be fun.

…

[Courfeyrac is filming Feuilly sitting in a bus stop. His heavy backpack is on the ground next to him.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): I hope you didn’t think you could escape my interview.

Feuilly: Wouldn’t dream of it.

Courfeyrac: Good answer! See, lovelies, he is the best man around here.

[Feuilly shakes his head, laughing.]

Courfeyrac: Okay, so this whole thing is for you, lovelies. Because my friends are people worth getting to know better. The last member of Les Amis de l’ABC is this man before me. Please say something about yourself!

Feuilly (waving a little for the camera): Hello, lovelies! My name is Feuilly, I’m twenty-three. I’m co-founder of a small company. We are producing glass items as I suppose you saw that yesterday. I also work part time as a hotel receptionist and I hold crafting lessons in kindergartens sometimes. I don’t know much about my family, since I was an orphan from a very young age, but I managed to find out that my family, or at least half of it, most likely came from Poland. I started to take interest in that country and as I got to know it, I realised I love everything about it. I wouldn’t dare say I’m Polish, but I would love to be one. Though being French is also cool. I think that’s all there it is to know about me. I don’t have much free time, I usually work on something for the company between my shifts, but when I can, I hang out with my friends – just as today – or read. Most usually I choose sleeping though.

Courfeyrac: Great past time! You should do it more often!

Feuilly: Agreed.

Courfeyrac: I’m happy to hear that. Anyway, there’s two questions I ask from everyone in these interviews. The first is, who your role model is?

Feuilly: I always thought of Oliver Twist as my role model growing up, and I guess it still stands.

Grantaire (from somewhere off camera): If Apollo was here, this would be his moment to note that it’s disgusting, because he’s British.

Courfeyrac: Oh, do shut up, R! Feuilly, go ahead!

Feuilly: Well, that’s kind of it. I always hoped I would get my happy ending after everything as Oliver did. And look at me! I have a company and amazing friends who are working to make the world an even better place.

Courfeyrac: Ah, man, you are so good with words. Maybe you should write something someday.

Feuilly (laughing): When I’ll have the time.

Courfeyrac: Oh, come on!

Eponine (from somewhere off camera): The bus is here in a minute!

Courfeyrac: Oh, let’s finish this quickly then! Who is your most trusted confidant?

[Feuilly thinks for a while, then a smirk takes over his face.]

Feuilly: Bahorel’s dog.

Courfeyrac: You watched my vlogs, you little…

[The bus can be heard pulling over behind the camera, so the interview is over.]

…

[Courfeyrac is filming the inside of a club. Feuilly is shouting something at the camera with a beer in his hand, but nothing can be heard through the blasting music. Courfeyrac turns the camera to face him and mouths ‘party time’ at it.]

//A video collage with Heaven to me by Don Diablo playing under it.

Bahorel taking a tray full of filled shot glasses from the bar.

Musichetta and Bossuet kissing near the dance floor. Grantaire grabs Musichetta’s hand and pulls her away from her boyfriend to dance with her. (Grantaire’s hair is still gelled back, but his white shirt is unbuttoned and creased.)

Courfeyrac and Grantaire taking a shot with their arms linked.

Eponine tries to place an empty shot glass on Bossuet’s bald head. Musichetta giggling next to them.

Grantaire, Eponine, Feuilly and Musichetta jumping around in a circle in the middle of the dancefloor.

Courfeyrac taking a selfie with two of his subscribers who recognized him.

Bahorel and Feuilly laughing at their table.

Grantaire putting salt on the hands of two girls. Then there’s a sped-up video of them taking their tequila shot and biting into their lemons.

Feuilly and Eponine arm wrestling at their table, neither of them managing to move the other.

A very drunk Grantaire draping himself over the still wrestling Eponine, which gives Feuilly the advantage he needed to win.

Courfeyrac filming all of his friends dancing, until Bahorel grabs him and pulls him in as well. //

…

[They are outside on the street at night. Grantaire and Eponine are walking away from the camera, down the street.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Bye, guys!

[They look back to wave. Grantaire notices the camera.]

Grantaire (shouting down the street): Bye, Courf! Tell Apollo that the 300 sucks! 

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is sitting on his bed, shirtless. His hair is a mess, he looks tired. Daylight sweeps into the room through the windows.]

Courfeyrac: Hello, lovelies! I couldn’t close the vlog last night, as you saw it got kind of wild. Sorry that this vlog was kind of all over the place! Huge thank you to you, for watching these videos and sending me so much love! I read all the comments, they are wonderful. Please, subscribe if you want to see more! Love you, see you in the next vlog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are outraged by the heavy drinking in this chapter, please remember that the legal drinking age in France is 18, so they are all doing this legally.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought!


	7. Day 7: Courferre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title tells it all. Courferre all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm officially very behind. Still, I hope you enjoy these!  
> Thank you for the kudos on the last chapter!

How to take care of exam survivors I 12 days of xmas vlogs with Courf 7  
Uploaded 19/12/18 by WonderVlogs_with_Courf

[The video is unfocused, smoothing music is playing under it. The picture starts to clear, and it focuses on Courfeyrac, who is in his kitchen. He wears an apron with ‘vive la cuisine francaise’ written on it. He is pouring ingredients into a large bowl.]

[Cut. There’s a video of Courfeyrac placing a tray of muffins into the oven. (The smoothing music is still on.)]

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is in his living room. He wears a blue shirt that has the logo of Les Amis on it.]

Courfeyrac: Good morning, lovelies! My name is Courfeyrac and welcome to my twelve days of Christmas with Courf vlogs. This is the seventh video of this vlog series, so if you are curious how the first part of it went, head over to my page. Also, subscribe if you haven’t already! The lovelies are a welcoming bunch.

About what I am doing today, well, the courferre shippers out there will be very happy. Yes, this is our ship name with Combeferre, it’s official. There’s two pinterest boards under that name, I found those yesterday. They are made by LovelyCourf and Emily Cameron. Check them out! Quality content.

[He winks at the camera.]

But the reason why all of you, who beg me for more Combeferre in the comments, will be very happy is that today is the day of Ferre’s last exam and I’m going to surprise him after he finishes. It’s nine am, so he has already started writing it. I am currently making him his favourite dessert, cinnamon muffin with chocolate chips. I’ll take some with me, because I’ll wait for him outside the university when he finishes. After that, we will have a date day and you get to come with us. At least to the most part.

Right now, though, I’m waiting for the muffins to bake and I decided to let you ask me a few questions on my Instagram in connection with this series, since we are halfway through it. And I think, now is the perfect time to answer those.

[Cut. Courfeyrac is still filming himself in his living room. He sits on the sofa and reads out the comments from his phone.]

Courfeyrac: So, the first question is from Livvyandflowers12 and they ask if all of my friends are gay. And like, obviously no. Bahorel is like irritatingly straight, Chetta is only into boys as well. I’m bisexual by the way.

Courf_thebest asks – well, thank you, that’s a very fluttering username – how me and Ferre got together. And the answer is that we know each other since childhood. I was Enjolras’s neighbour and Ferre went to the same school as he did. We both decided we needed to protect him from his own stupidity and befriended him. From there, it was inevitable for us to meet. The three of us are inseparable ever since. We went to the same high school after we finished elementary. they only referred to us as the triumvirate. Me and Ferre, however, only got together in the last year of high school. I didn’t even realise I loved him until that, which was just stupid of me, honestly. My mind was playing that trick on me, that I always convinced myself that I loved the most unreachable people. They usually had someone. So, I was constantly pining just not for the one I actually wanted. I was very immature, okay? Then, for the last Valentine day we had in high school, Ferre bought me a little chocolate heart. Actually, I still have its packaging, because I’m sentimental like that and I thought it was a friendly gesture, because I was single on Valentine’s day, but I discovered that I couldn’t think of anything else from then on. And around midnight, when I laid in my bed and still could only think about that tiny chocolate heart and Combeferre, I finally realised what that meant. I immediately called Enjolras, who answered to my revelation that I am in love with Combeferre with a ‘yeah, is there anything you wanted to say I’m writing an essay’, so I hung up on him. He was never great with feelings, so I wasn’t particularly hurt. Then came a night spent with anxiety and wondering if the gift was platonic or not, but I eventually sucked it up and asked him out the next day. We are together ever since. Next question!

Abcourf says – again, you guys are excellent with the usernames – ‘not a question but Jehan is a cutie’. Agreed. Weird as fuck, but a true cutie.

Now, chriswantsjustice – Enjolras would sure like this user – asks, why I am living with Marius and not with Combeferre. Well, it’s rather simple. Enjolras’s parents bought him a flat, so that flat he lives in with Ferre is on his name. Technically, me and Combeferre could share his room, that way all three of us would have lived together, but Ferre and I both agreed that it would be way too soon, since we were only together for like five months? So, I found this flat and moved in with another guy. We didn’t really get along. He didn’t tolerate my youtuber life – that’s why you never saw him in my videos – and he was the ‘I’m not homophobic, but could you not cuddle with Ferre in front of me, it’s kinda gross’ kind of person. So, I was very happy when he moved in with his girlfriend. Then, not much later, I adopted Marius from the street and he is the roommate anyone would wish for, so things are working out well for now.

Okay, the muffins are almost ready, I’ll answer for like, three more questions, then I must go. The first is from musicallife11. Musicals are great, good taste. And they ask, what Bahorel’s dog name is.

[Courfeyrac laughs at that.]

Ah, you are asking the real questions now guys. Her name is Louise, she is a golden retriever. She only has three legs and one and a half ear but makes up for them with enthusiasm. I love that dog, I’ll try to include her in a vlog sometimes.

The next question is from ericlover.01. Great name, I should change mine to ferrelover.01, it’s fitting. You guys never stop to amaze me with these users. They ask, how we all became friends with the amis. Well, it’s a much longer story, but in short, me, Ferre and Enj started a social justice club in our first year of university. A lot of people joined, and they are the ones who stayed. Bahorel came, because he wanted to be where the action was, Joly heard about it from Combeferre and joined. He brought R with him. Feuilly seen one of our protests and got on with Enjolras quite well, so he stayed. I heard Jehan on one of their first poetry readings and talked with them afterwards. I thought they would be interested and I was right. Eponine worked at the Musian where we had most of our meetings and got on with R and Marius well, so she joined. Bossuet heard about the group and just appeared one day. I adopted Marius, so it was evident he would join, and he brought Cosette along when they started dating, just as Bossuet and Joly brought along Musichetta when they started dating her.

And for last, but not least, there are a bunch of questions about the same topic. Not sure how much I’m allowed to say about this, but I’ll try my best. So, these questions are the following: Are Enj and R together? Is Grantaire single? is Enjolras single? R and Eponine went home together… are they like, together? – suggestive smirking emojis. Is Enjolras jealous of Eponine, because she dates R? Plus, there are some random ones, stating how cute Enjolras and Grantaire are together.

Well, guys, all I can say is that no, Grantaire isn’t dating Eponine, they live together, but as platonic roommates. And both Enjolras, Grantaire and Eponine are single. I will leave you with this. Now, it’s time to get the muffins!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is waiting in front of the university. He is filming as Combeferre walks out and lights up as he recognizes him.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Here comes the heroic med student! Ah, so handsome and successful! I brought him his favourite muffins!

[Combeferre walks past the camera with a huge smile to great his boyfriend behind it.]

[Cut. They are still in front of the university. Combeferre is tasting the muffins.]

Courfeyrac (excitedly from behind the camera): So, what do you think?

Combeferre (with his mouth still half full): Ten out of ten.

…

[Courfeyrac is filming himself and Combeferre in selfie mode walking hand in hand outside in a park.]

Courfeyrac: So, Combeferre, would you tell the lovelies where we are going?

Combeferre (smiling): To the City of Science and Industry.

Courfeyrac: That’s right!

[He turns the camera, so it’s filming the building towards which they are walking to.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Someone is about to go on a very special date. All the dates are special with me though, so it isn’t a rare occasion when someone is lucky enough to be dating me.

Combeferre (from behind the camera): And, you ruined it.

Courfeyrac: No, I didn’t.

Combeferre (sighing): No, you didn’t.

…

//A video montage. Free falling is playing over it.

Courfeyrac holding the camera in selfie mode. He pulls Combeferre to his side and stands on his tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. In the background, La Géode is visible.

Combeferre looking around up at the planes hanged above his head in awe.

A close shot of a map in Combeferre’s hand. He is pointing at rooms he wants to visit on it.

Combeferre leaning close to a complicated looking, mechanical machine. He pushes his glasses back on his eyes and furrows his brows as he tries to solve how it works.

Courfeyrac flexing in front of the Body and sport exhibition.

Combeferre pointing at a board, explaining something excitedly.

Courfeyrac is filming as he puts a tray with two lattes on it, in front of Combeferre, who smiles up at him.

Courfeyrac is filming their laced hands as they walk out of the museum.

Combeferre is standing in the metro, holding a pole with a tired smile on his face.

Two steaming cups of tea with two plates of cinnamin muffins on the table.

Combeferre burying himself under a thick blanket on Courfeyrac’s sofa.

The tv is on playing Catch me if you can. It’s dark around it, only a string of fairy lights is on. //

…

[Courfeyrac is filming Combeferre shuffling a deck of cards on the other side of their coffee table.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Just shuffle it all you like, you will lose everything, no matter what you do.

[Combeferre looks up at him.]

Combeferre: You have like, no poker face whatsoever.

Courfeyrac: Lies! Everyone else says I am one of the hardest to read.

Combeferre (smirking): Well, not for me.

[Courfeyrac flops dramatically on his back, so now half of the camera’s picture consists of the bottom of the coffee table.]

Courfeyrac: Agh, he knows me too well. Ferre, I’m breaking up with you, you are too good at boyfriending.

Combeferre (laughing): What a valid reason.

Courfeyrac: Exactly, I can never win in poker this way.

Marius (from somewhere off camera, a little alarmed): Oh, you are playing poker again? I’ll be in my room then.

[Combeferre looks down, flustered.]

Courfeyrac (shouting back at Marius from behind the camera): Take a muffin!

Courfeyrac (to Combeferre): Ah, someone looks embarrassed.

Combeferre: Just finish the vlog, you ass.

[Courfeyrac turns the camera to face him with a sigh. He is laying on his back on the carpet.]

Courfeyrac: Well, lovelies, you heard the boss. This is all you got to see from out date day in this vlog. I hope you enjoyed it! Don’t forget to like this video and subscribe to my channel! I read every comment, they are all lovely, thank you so much! Ah, and I also pass your messages along to my friends if you ask me to, they are all very happy for them. See you tomorrow with another vlog! Love you, bye!

[He blows a kiss at the camera.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with the usernames on the spot, there's nothing extra in them.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please, leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


	8. Day 8: Gavroche goes to Betlehem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Combeferre does some last minute Christmas shopping and the younger Thénardiers make their debute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, I am officially failed to finish the fic on time. Merry Christmas everyone!  
> Thank you if you followed the story up to this point, I'll finish it even if it's late, not like there's any plot or anything.  
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, I hope you will keep reading this even if it isn't that seasonal anymore.

Joseph tries not to swear at the birth of Jesus Christ I 12 days of xmas vlogs with Courf 8  
Uploaded: 20/12/18 by WonderVlogs_with_Courf

[Courfeyrac is holding the camera in selfie mode. He is in Grantaire’s and Eponine’s flat. His face is morphed into a grimace as he is trying to contain his laughter. Behind him, Enjolras and Grantaire is standing nose to nose, shouting at each other on full volume, their faces red from anger.]

Enjolras (shouting): Money is nothing without the people behind it!

Grantaire (also shouting): That’s easy to say when you are so well off!

[Bahorel steps behind Courfeyrac, hiding the pair from view. He is smirking like devil.]

Bahorel: They are arguing about the sixth grader’s school play. Enjolras thinks they portrayed the kings as more important people at the birth of Jesus than the shepherds with which they are enforcing a wrong social structure on the children.

Courfeyrac: Merry Christmas!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac and Combeferre is sitting in Courfeyrac’s car. Courfeyrac is driving and Combeferre is writing into a notebook, giving great thought to each word. The camera is recording from the dashboard.]

Courfeyrac: Good morning lovelies! It is currently eight am and you could ask what we are doing up and why aren’t we sleep like normal people at this time when they don’t have lessons to attend to. The answer is very easy, my friends. My boyfriend is antisocial.

[Combeferre looks up from his notebook, slightly irritated.]

Combeferre: Wanting to get your last bit of Christmas shopping done before all the lines will be one hour long can’t be considered as an antisocial behaviour.

Courfeyrac: Ah, you just spoiled them. Yes, we are going to finish our Christmas shopping. Well, I am mostly done. I decided to add something to my mom’s present, but I have gifts for everyone since, like, October. Ferre darling, on the other hand is making a list of all the people he’s yet to buy gifts, right now. I know, I know, he’s a lost cause. Where is your Christmas spirit?

Combeferre: In October? Hiding in a pumpkin probably.

Courfeyrac: Okay, okay you don’t have to be so sour about it.

Combeferre: You know I hate Christmas shopping. And you are being passive aggressive.

Courfeyrac: Alright, we will see you in the mall lovelies! Issues such as grumpy boyfriends should be dealt with off camera.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming Combeferre hauling a large pile of stuffed out plastic bags into the trunk of their car.]

Courfeyrac: Update! All relationship dramas resolved, four hours later the man completed his mission. Everyone is ready for lunch.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself getting ready in front of his bathroom mirror. He wears a dark blue Christmas sweater with a snowman on it over a button-down shirt and is in the process of styling his hair.]

Courfeyrac: So, it’s around four pm and I am getting ready to leave with Cosette and Marius to pick up Combeferre and Enjolras. We will meet with everyone else at Gavroche’s school to watch the Christmas play he stars in. He will play Joseph, I’m so proud of him. Oh, that just reminds me, you don’t even know Gavroche.

Well, he is one of Eponine’s brother. He is the coolest little guy I’ve ever met. We are in a great relationship. I love him to pieces. One day, I’ll kidnap him from Ep.

[Marius pokes his head into the bathroom. His hair is styled as well. He wears a button-down shirt with little Santa heads all over it.]

Marius: We should get going if we want to be on time.

Courfeyrac (spraying his hair with gel one last time): Just a moment. Do you have your gifts for the kids?

Marius: Uhum. I’m ready.

[Marius leaves.]

Courfeyrac (to the camera): We are having a get together on the twenty-fourth with Les Amis where we give each other presents, but Gavroche and Azelma live with Eponine – they are her siblings – so we go have an early Christmas dinner at their place and give our Christmas presents to the kids after the school play. These are kind of traditions. Even if we are only doing them for two years.

[Marius opens the bathroom door again.]

Courfeyrac: Okay, okay, I’ coming.

…

[Cut. The camera is recording from the dashboard of Courfeyrac’s car again. The car is parking on the street, Courfeyrac is sitting in the driver’s seat, while Marius and Cosette are sitting on the backseat. They are shuffling over, so Enjolras can fit in too. Combeferre is taking his place in the front. He kisses Courfeyrac quickly on the mouth as he does so.]

Courfeyrac: Well, hello everyone! Do you have your gifts?

Combeferre (looking at Courfeyrac): I left them in your car.

Courfeyrac: That’s right. And being, the lovely boyfriend I am, I even wrapped them for you.

Combeferre: Thank you, my knight!

Enjolras (hit by realization): Oh, damn, the kids’ presents! I’ll be right back.

[Enjolras tears open the car door and launches out to run back in his apartment.]

Courfeyrac (after a beat of silence): Yeah, he was the reason I asked.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself in selfie mode. He walks on a street. It’s dark outside but there are plenty of streetlights. Combeferre and Enjolras are walking behind him, deep in conversation. Cosette and Marius are behind the pair, holding hands.]

Courfeyrac: I report, we arrived at the school. We are right on time, everyone is arriving just now. The presents are all safe and sound in my car and… Oh, there’s Jehan!

[He turns the camera to reveal Jehan waving them from next to the school’s entrance cheerfully.]

Courfeyrac (as he gets closer): Well, hello there! Are you ready for the big performance?

Jehan (beaming into the camera): Sure thing! R and Ep are in the back, helping the kids get ready. Bahorel is already here, he is holding us seats with Azelma.

Courfeyrac: Great! We should get in then.

Jehan: Yeah, do that! I’ll stay out for a while and wait for the others to arrive.

Cosette (from somewhere off camera): I’ll stay outside with you.

Jehan (smiling gladly): Thanks.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming the auditorium. On his left side Combeferre sits with Enjolras. Bahorel sits next to them with Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta closing the line. On Courf’s right, there’s two empty seats. Next to those sits Azelma, her chestnut brown hair is back in a bun, she has very dark but stylish makeup on with a nicely cut out red top, black, high-waisted jeans and high heeled boots. Next to her, there’s another empty seat and next to that sits Jehan, Cosette and Marius.]

Courfeyrac: Did you watch my vlogs recently Azelma?

Azelma (accusingly): Only the one where you all got waisted. I wanted to see R’s sculpture but that wasn’t in it. He took me to see it yesterday, so it’s fine though.

Courfeyrac: Great news! But then you know about the interviews I make with my friends.

Azelma: Yeah, Ponine warned me about them. She said I shouldn’t let you get your way and make me answer your questions.

[Her tone is light, but she fidgets with her purse in her lap nervously.]

Courfeyrac (reassuringly): That is very smart of her. I only ask you to say a few words about yourself, so the lovelies – my subscribers – get to know you. We can cut out what you don’t want in it later.

Azelma (looking up): Okay, sure. Like now?

Courfeyrac: Yeah, I think we still have enough time.

Azelma: Okay, well I’m Eponine’s sister, Azelma. I’m seventeen and I’m in high school. I don’t know what I want to be when I grow up. I walk dogs in the neighbourhood, I like singing and dancing and makeup. I think that’s about it.

Courfeyrac: Thank you. Now, what will your brothers do on stage?

Azelma (with a little smile): Gavroche will play in the school play. And Jerome and Ambroise will play a duet on guitars.

Courfeyrac: What a talented family.

[Azelma laughs. Eponine appears at the side of the auditorium.]

Eponine (shouting): Zelma, what did I tell you about being in Courf’s vlog?

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): I didn’t ask her questions. It’s fine, Ep.

Eponine (making her way towards them): Take that camera away, Courfeyrac or I swear…

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming two blond boys sitting in chairs on the stage a little nervously plucking on their guitars. 

He films as they bow – holding their guitars in one hand and each other’s hand in the other – in the snifter of claps and shouts from their row.]

Eponine (from off camera next to Courf): They are so fucking talented.

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Agreed.

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming the school’s play. Gavroche is standing in the middle of the stage. He has an all-white attire in the appropriate style of the period around Jesus’s birth. He has a brown cloth, which looks suspiciously like a curtain, draped around one of his shoulder and his blond hair is mostly covered by a colourful kerchief.]

Eponine (from off camera, whispering anxiously): That kerchief will fall off.

Grantaire (whispering back): I spent ten fucking minutes applying that. It won’t come off for days, no matter what that kid does.

Eponine: This is strangely comforting.

Gavroche (moving to take the hand of the girl who plays Mary on stage): Come, Mary! We must find shelter, it’s cold out here in the night.

Eponine: Hah, he didn’t swear! He always swore when we practised this. He thinks it makes it more realistic.

Grantaire: I had a talk with him.

[Cut. Courfeyrac is still filming the stage. Gavroche is standing next to the girl who plays Mary, looking at a doll in her arms.]

Azelma: I’ve never seen Jesus with pink hair before. Good look on him.

Joly: Godly.

[Azelma chuckles at that.]

Eponine: Hush guys!

[On stage, three boys dressed in shepherd attire walk closer to the couple. Gavroche looks up at them, giving a good impression of a startled man.]

Gavroche: Who the f…

[He glances towards R’s seat.]

Who the furniture are you?

[After a moment of shocked silence from the shepherd boy, Gavroche continues.]

If I may know, good men.

[One of the shepherd boys recovers and says his line.]

[Courfeyrac turns the camera to film him, though he’s barely visible in the dark of the auditorium.]

Courfeyrac: Brilliant save.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming the hall of the school. Grantaire, Marius and Cosette are talking with one of the teachers in the side. Jehan, Joly and Azelma are talking and laughing about something near them. Eponine is hugging her two youngest siblings close to her chest, while an impatient looking woman waits next to them. Azelma glances in their direction sometimes, but she doesn’t move closer.]

Gavroche (from off camera): Courf!

[The camera shakes and tilts downwards to film Gavroche hugging Courfeyrac. He is twelve but quite short and reaches just a little above Courf’s waist.]

Courfeyrac: Hey, buddy! Spectacular performance!

[He holds out his hand and Gavroche high fives him.]

Gavroche: Did you film it?

Courfeyrac: Of course, I did.

[Gavroche’s eyes light up as he remembers something.]

Gavroche: Courf, Courf, can I get an interview in your vlog?

Courfeyrac: Hah, it shows that you are the best one around. No one else asked.

Gavroche (puffing his chest out proudly): Well, they don’t know what is good.

Courfeyrac: That’s right, buddy! So, tell me about yourself!

Gavroche: Cool! I’m Gavroche. Eponine is my sister and I live with her and Zelma, my other sister. I go to school here, I’m in the sixth grade and I just scored a role as Joseph. I hope it will be included in the vlog. It is my biggest role so far. They always cast me as one of the sheep.

[Grantaire is finished talking with Gavroche’s teacher and walks up behind Gav to lift him up.]

Grantaire: I bet it’s because you can’t talk in that role. I’m proud of you for not swearing. You showed them!

[Grantaire ruffles Gavroches hair. The woman and the youngest Thénardiers have already left, so Eponine walks up next to Grantaire as well.]

Gavroche: Damn right I showed them. Right up their a…

Eponine (on a threatening tone): Don’t ruin it, Gav!

Gavroche: A graded test I meant.

Grantaire: Sure, you did, dipshit!

Gavroche: Yeah, I did. Can we get back to my interview though?

Eponine (turning towards Courfeyrac angrily): I told you not to interview them, Courf! You can’t put everything on the internet!

Gavroche: I know what I’m doing, Ponine! I am old enough to know.

Eponine (sighing): Heaven knows you aren’t, but let’s not make a scene here! Finish it quickly and let’s go!

Grantaire (while he places Gavroche back on the ground): You wouldn’t want to miss the presents, would you?

[He ruffles Gavroche’s hair once more, before he moves to talk with Azelma and Combeferre, who are looking at the children art they put on the walls as decoration in the school.]

Courfeyrac: Okay, buddy, let’s finish this quickly so I can give you my present! It’s a bomb, I bet it will be the best you get.

Gavroche (trying to hide his excitement): Okay, give me the questions!

Courfeyrac: Okay, who is your role model?

Gavroche: You! I want to be like you when I grow up.

Courfeyrac (on a shocked and touched voice): You sure, kiddo?

Gavroche: Yeah, I want to go to university and party! And fight to change the world with my friends.

Courfeyrac (at loss of words): Oh, right…. who is your most trusted confidant?

Gavroche: Ponine and R.

Courfeyrac: Any particular reason why?

Gavroche (shrugs): I tell them everything. And they always help.

Courfeyrac: Well, I guess it makes sense.

Gavroche: It makes a whole lot of sense. It makes so much fucking sense, that…

Eponine (grabbing Gavroche’s hand and pulling him towards the exit): That’s it, you ruined it. We are leaving anyway. R already went to get the car. Guys, come on!

…

[Cut. They are in Eponine’s and Grantaire’s flat. The kitchen opens into the living room. In the middle of it there’s a huge table reaching from one wall to another. The whole gang is sitting around it. Some of them has chairs, Bossuet, Joly, Musichetta and Grantaire simply sit on the sofa – which is pushed against the wall, so the table can fit – and some of them sit on huge piles of pillows.]

Courfeyrac (holding a glass of wine in front of the camera): Merry Christmas everyone!

[Eponine turns towards the table from the kitchen counter, holding a steaming bowl of soup. Everyone cheers.]

…

[Cut. They are still in the living room/kitchen, but the large table is pushed back into a smaller one, so there’s a clear space in the living room. Everyone is talking and walking around, sitting at the most random places. There’s also wrapping paper everywhere.

Azelma is showing her new makeup kit to Cosette, while Grantaire and Joly are standing near the tv, drinking vodka coke and talking. Jehan is braiding Enjolras’s hair on the ground. Next to them Marius and Combeferre are reading Azelma’s eleventh grade physics textbook. Feuilly and Eponine are trying to make sense of the instructions of a Lego building Bahorel has bought for Gavroche. Bahorel is standing next to them, shrugging apologetically. Bossuet and Musichetta are playing with a board game Azelma got.]

Gavroche (emerging from his room with one of Grantaire’s ties tied around his head with a Nerf gun in his hand, shouting): Fire!

[He fires at the roof, but the bullet bounces back and hits Bossuet right between the eyes.]

Grantaire: Hah, just his luck!

Eponine (screaming): Gavroche what did I say about using that in the house?

Eponine (muttering): I’ll kill you for this one day, Courf.

[Gavroche detects the camera and runs towards Courfeyrac. The camera focuses on him.]

Courfeyrac: Well, who got you the best gift?

Gavroche: You, of course.

Courfeyrac: Hah, that’s right, it wasn’t really a question.

[Joly sits down next to Gavroche on the floor.]

Joly (like he knows something the other two doesn’t): Did you get all your presents though?

Gavroche (looking puzzled): I mean, I got so many. I got yours and Bossuet’s and Chetta’s and Jehan’s and Combeferre’s and…

Azelma (from her place next to Cosette): I didn’t get anything from R.

Gavroche (his face lights up): Oh, me neither. Where’s R?

[Everyone starts looking for Grantaire.]

Courfeyrac: Don’t worry, guys! I’m sure his present isn’t better than mine.

[At that moment the front door opens and Grantaire walks back in with a tiny puppy in his hand. The little creature is almost entirely black, except a white patch that goes from its right ear to his torso. Everyone falls silent, only Azelma lets out an excited little scream. Gavroche starts jumping up and down in his place.]

Grantaire: Zelma, Gav, this is your dog. One of my professors found him on the streets and I thought you would be able to take care of him together.

Azelma (enamoured): Is he really ours?

Grantaire (nodding towards Eponine): If the mistress of the house lets him stay.

Eponine (whispering anxiously): Damn, R, this is a dog. A living creature. I’m sure he would be better off living elsewhere even if the guys could take care of him.

Grantaire (with pleading puppy eyes): Please, Ep! The professor would have given him in a shelter otherwise.

[There’s a beat of silence where Eponine contemplates, then she sighs heavily.]

Eponine: Sure, the dog can stay. But if I see any of you neglecting him, we will find him a new home.

[Both kid jumps up and down triumphantly and runs towards Grantaire, who places the puppy on the ground. He is swinging his tail happily as Azelma and Gavroche pets him. Courfeyrac turns the camera to face him.]

Courfeyrac: Damn, I have to admit, I lost this year’s gift contest.

[Combeferre flops down on the sofa next to him.]

Combeferre: You know there’s no such thing as a gift contest, right? Only in your head.

Courfeyrac: You talk like my head isn’t the most wonderful place. An example to all.

Combeferre (rolling his eyes): Whatever you say. Could you please turn off the camera now and celebrate with us though?

Courfeyrac: Sure thing. It’s time for me to start the party anyway.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself in selfie mode in the front seat of his car. Combeferre is driving, Cosette sits in the back. At her sides both Enjolras and Marius are sleeping on her shoulders.]

Courfeyrac: Hello, lovelies! This is the end of today’s vlog. I hope you enjoyed it and had a wonderful time yourselves today. Combeferre is driving us home, because I forgot that I was supposed to drive and drank some wine. My boyfriend knows me too well though and anticipated that he would have to stay sober.

Combeferre (on an amused voice): Or I entered Eponine’s flat to see you standing there with a glass of wine already in your hand, saying: Oh, honey, if you want us to get home, please don’t drink, thanks.

Courfeyrac: It was all part of my grand scheme. Now you have to sleep over at ours.

[Courfeyrac tries to smirk at Combeferre but he’s watching the road, so he gives up.]

Courfeyrac: Anyways, I had a wonderful time today, I hope you enjoyed this vlog as much as I did. Oh, and before you come screaming in the comments, Azelma and Gavroche named the dog Captain Butter. I have no idea why and I don’t think any of them has an actual answer. Their main motivation was to name the poor soul anything else than Aristaeus, because apparently Grantaire thinks that’s a perfect name for a dog.

That was it from me today. I hope you join me tomorrow in my next vlog. Love you, bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> In this au Eponine has custody over Gavroche and Azelma and the three of them lives together with Grantaire and now the dog. The younger Thénardiers were given away by their mother as in the books and are not allowed to go to Eponine's but they go to the same school as Gavroche, so she is able to see them sometimes. They don't have first names in the brick, so I asked my friend to pick them one.  
> Also, Eponine doesn't want the kids to be interviewed, because their parents are criminals and she's afraid they would say something publicly regarding them that could make them angry. Luckily, the kids are smart and know what to talk about.  
> These things aren't mentioned in the actual fic, because there's no way to realistically give these things away in a vlog.  
> This is also the reason why there's no mention of Patron Minette. In this au Jehan is with Montparnasse but you will never know since he isn't stupid enough to let conent of him be uploaded to the internet.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading the story. Merry Christmas again!


	9. Day 9: Winter activism because they are Les Amis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they are being Les Amis and the triumvirate has a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, this one is not only late, but also quite short. I hope you will still enjoy it!  
> Thank you so much if you keep reading this even after Christmas!

Enjolras’s inner Barbie gets discovered I 12 days of xmas vlogs wit Courf 9  
Uploaded: 21/12/18 by WonderVlogs_with_Courf

[Courfeyrac is filming himself sitting at his kitchen table. He looks tired, but his hair is styled. He wears a shirt with the Les Amis logo on it. He is eating a slice of toast. Behind him an even sleepier Marius is sitting on the counter. He is eating gingerbread. He is also wearing a Les Amis shirt, but he still has bed hair. Behind Courfeyrac Combeferre appears and places a cup of coffee in front of his boyfriend. He is also wearing a Les Amis shirt and looks tired as well. He changed his contact lens for glasses.]

Courfeyrac (his voice still hoarse from sleeping): Thanks, honey!

[Combeferre smiles back at him, then moves out of the camera’s picture again to make coffee for himself.]

Courfeyrac: Hello, lovelies! It’s six am, so I’m not really in the mood to talk much. I know, that’s like so rare it has never happened before, but you have to admit, I never before opened a vlog at six. So, today we are going to the Musian and pick up the warm clothes you donated this week, then we will drive to the Luxembourg garden where we meet up with the rest of the amis and set up a festival tent we rented where we will cook soup and tea for anyone who needs a little warmth in the cold winter day on the streets. I hope I’ll see some of you there, since we are very happy for any help. Now, it’s time to go!

…

[Cut. A video montage with soft instrumental music playing under it, but the original voice of the video is also audible.

//Courfeyrac is filming as his friends pull a huge, white tilt over a metal frame. The sun is barely up, and the air is filled with fog.

Enjolras and Musichetta setting up large cooking pots to be filled with tea and soup.

Cosette and Valjean pulling over with a mini truck.

Grantaire, Bahorel and Feuilly hauling bags of clothes out from the truck’s back.

Jehan and Combeferre putting up signs advertising Les Amis and explaining what they are doing today.

The first people starting to arrive. Some of them are there to help and some of them to be helped.

An old man laughing into the camera at something Courf said to him.

A woman discussing the soup recipe with Cosette.

Eponine waving into the camera as she arrives.

Grantaire drawing a picture of a homeless couple, who are posing for him.

Joly holding a tray with mugs of tea and smiling into the camera.

Bossuet spinning young children in the air, while their parents help making soup.

Bahorel and a guy about their age having a lively conversation at the end of one of the tables they set up.

Enjolras talking with people who arrived to help.

Courfeyrac filming a bunch of people, waving into the camera.  
Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Look at all the lovelies who came to help!

Grantaire zooming in on Eponine’s face as she concentrates on pouring soup into bowls. He sings the theme song of the Spectacular Spiderman from behind the camera but replaces the word Spiderman with Eponine.

Marius walking into the camera’s picture, then he realizes he is being filmed and smiles into the camera.

Combeferre taking pictures of a homeless lady telling a story to the kids who gathered around her.

Courfeyrac filming himself in selfie mode, behind him the others are waving into the camera. He is beaming. //

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself in selfie mode. He is walking down a street with Gavroche next to him. It is starting to get dark around them. Courfeyrac is carrying a large bag in his other hand.]

Courfeyrac: And, we are back at it! The event was a success many people came both to help and to get some warm liquid and clothes. However, we still have many warm clothes donated by you, so we split up to give them away to the people who sleep on the streets. I am going with Gavroche, who just got back from school. It was your last day in school before the Christmas break am I right?

Gavroche (happily): Yeah! We didn’t study anything anyway just did secret Santa.

Courfeyrac: What did you get?

Gavroche: Cookies. And a mug and a Lego figure. I like it, but I’m afraid the dog will eat it. He wants to eat everything.

[Gavroche giggles.]

Courfeyrac: Oh, yeah, I’m sure the lovelies would want to hear about Captain Butter. Tell them how he is!

Gavroche: Well, he cried a lot during the night. He missed his mommy. But then I let him sleep with me in my bed. Ponine was kind of angry because of it, she was afraid he wouldn’t let me sleep but it was fine. I like sleeping with him. I bet he was lonely while we were in school, but Zelma is with him right now, so he must be happy now.

Courfeyrac: I see. Take good care of him! A little puppy is a big responsibility.

Gavroche (a little offended): I know that! But I can totally take care of him.

Courfeyrac (smiling down at Gavroche): I know, buddy.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming as Gavroche holds over a thick coat to a man sitting on a dirty mattress in an underpass. The woman next to him is already wearing a coat and also has a thick blanket draped over her.]

Man: Thank you so much, young man!

Gavroche (happily): You are welcome!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself in selfie mode. He is walking down the street with a sleeping Gavroche in his other arm. It is completely empty except for the streetlights.]

Courfeyrac (whispering): So, we gave out everything you donated. Thank you so much for all the donations, you made so many people incredibly happy!

Now, it’s time to go home.

…

[Cut. The camera is placed on the coffee table in Combeferre’s apartment. It’s filming Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Enjolras are sitting on the floor, each drinking a glass of mulled wine.]

Courfeyrac: Combeferre, truth or dare?

Combeferre: Dare.

Courfeyrac: Aye, look at the man! Kiss me!

Enjolras (leaning back on the carpet, clearly tipsy): Oh, no that isn’t even bad for him!

Combeferre: Not all dares have to be bad.

Enjolras: Mines are always bad.

Combeferre: Because Courf likes to make your life harder.

[Combeferre leans in and kisses Courfeyrac.]

Combeferre (as he sits back): It’s your turn Enj. Truth or dare?

Enjolras: Dare.

Combeferre: Okay.

[He pulls out his phone and starts searching on it.]

Enjolras (irritatedly): What are you doing?

Combeferre: R wrote a list of dares for you. For the times he isn’t there when we play.

Enjolras (almost spilling his mulled wine): What?

[Combeferre and Courfeyrac both laugh.]

Combeferre: Okay, let’s do this one! Sing Barbie girl as if you were on a fundraiser gala and could gain donations if you perform it with enough enthusiasm.

[Enjolras sighs and gulps down the rest of his mulled wine. He jumps up and starts singing. He pulls out his rubber ring from his hair in the middle of the song and throws his hair over his shoulder theatrically.]

[Cut. They are sitting again. Enjolras is panting slightly.]

Combeferre: Okay, Courf, truth or dare?

Courfeyrac: Truth. There’s no dare that could top that one.

Combeferre: Oh, R still has plenty of ide…

Enjolras (cutting him off): Close that list, would you?

Courfeyrac: So, Enjy, what’s my question?

Enjolras: Explain to your followers what’s going on! I don’t like that they are clueless.

Courfeyrac: You phrased it more like a dare, but good idea, I’ll go with it. We are having our annual Christmas sleepover at Ferre’s and Enjolras’s place. We had dinner, made mulled wine and now, we are playing truth or dare. And it’s Enjolras’s time to ask Ferre if he wants…

[He glares suggestively at Enjolras.]

Enjolras (sighing): Truth or dare, Ferre?

Combeferre: Truth.

Enjolras: Okay, what was your first though about us when we met?

Courfeyrac: Damn, Enjy, straight to the point!

Combeferre: Well, about you, Enjolras, I thought you were trouble, but I also saw that you were honest and thought the same way as I did. I also thought you needed some impulse control and that could be that for you. Since that, I realized that it’s impossible to be your impulse control, but whatever. You still need one by the way. 

About Courf, I was a little nervous. Enjolras talked so much about you and I was afraid if I didn’t like you he would choose you over me. But as soon as I saw how excited you were to meet me and just to make friends with everyone in general, I just knew that you will be one of my favourite people to be around. And how right I was.

[They all laugh at that.]

Courfeyrac: Enj, truth or dare?

Enjolras: Truth.

Courfeyrac: Who would you kiss out of the amis?

Enjolras (going red immediately): I won’t tell you on camera.

Courfeyrac: Ah, so you will tell me?

Enjolras (sighing, still bright red): Do I have any other choice?

Courferyac: That’s right, you don’t.

[He picks up the camera so it’s filming him in selfie mode.]

Courfeyrac: Okay, lovelies, that was it for today. I gotta know the answer to this. Thank you so much for anyone who joined us today, we had fun, I hope you did too! We are also very thankful for your donations, the people who got your clothes are also grateful beyond words. Have a good night, love you, bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you liked it, leave a kudo or comment your thoughts, please!  
> I hope the next installment will be longer.


	10. Day 10: Cottage trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do almost everything you can in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, look, I'm still doing this! I am, in fact, determined to finish this, even though I was supposed to post the last chapter at Christmas Eve and I still have two more chapters to write, here, in the middle of January.  
> Anyway, I took a little break when I failed to complete this on time and then school was a bitch, but now that I had a tiny bit of time, I finally managed to finish at least one chapter.  
> I hope some of you are still interested, even though this isn't very seasonal right now.  
> Let me know what you think! I love the comments on this fic and the kudos as well, of course!

Who would win: sexy med student or the living French nationalism? I 12 days of xmas vlogs with Courf 10  
Uploaded: 22/12/18 by WonderVlogs_with_Courf

[Peaceful music is playing. The camera slowly focuses on a window. It’s bright outside and everything is covered in snow. The camera records as the snow is still falling slowly for a while.

The camera turns to show Courfeyrac who is holding it. He has a black t-shirt and sleepy face. His hair is a mess. He is standing in Combeferre’s and Enjolras’s living room. Combeferre is sitting on the sofa in the background, drinking coffee from a mug. He wears grey sweatpants and a mustard yellow shirt with ‘smile and shine’ written on it.]

Courfeyrac (on a raspy, whispering voice): It’s snowing! You know what that means.

[Combeferre rolls his eyes.]

[Cut. The calming music stops as well. Courfeyrac is filming Enjolras in his room. The blinds are closed but some light still gets in the room so Enjolras is visible. He is sleeping in his bed with his arms outstretched around him. His red blanket is pushed down to his hips and rolled up over his knees. His face is in his pillow, so only his hair is visible.]

Courfeyrac (shouting suddenly): Enjolras, get up, it’s snowing!

[Courfeyrac jumps on the bed. The camera is shaking. Enjolras’s surprised yelp and Courfeyrac’s maniac laugh is audible. The camera finally settles. It films the ceiling, but the blanket takes over half the screen.]

[The picture shakes as someone walks on the bed and it dips.]

Enjolras (on a sleepy voice, off camera): Courf, what the hell are you doing?

Courfeyrac (cheerfully, off camera): Letting you know it’s snowing, of course.

[The blinds are pulled up and light fills the room. Enjolras grunts off camera. The picture shakes again as Courfeyrac picks up the camera. Finally, the picture settles on Enjolras who is curled up on the bed, pushing his face in the pillow forcefully to protect his eyes from the light.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Now, look up and check out the snow!

Enjolras (whining, against the pillow): It’s Saturday, and I’ve finished my exams anyway. I’m not getting up.

Courfeyrac (smugly): I won’t leave until you look out the window.

Enjolras (sighing): Courf…

[He lifts his head and notices the camera.]

Enjolras: I can’t believe you’re filming this! You can’t put this on your channel! Stop it! Stop it, Courf!

[He leaps forward to steal the camera. The picture is shaking again. Courfeyrac laughs hysterically.]

…

[Cut. The camera is filming from the dashboard of Courfeyrac’s car. Courfeyrac is driving and Combeferre is sitting next to him. On the backseat there’s Enjolras, Feuilly and, between them, Marius. All of them are dressed in warm clothes.]

Courfeyrac: Hello, lovelies! You won’t believe our luck today.

Combeferre: You’ve already filmed that it’s snowing.

[Enjolras grunts.]

Courfeyrac: Okay, then let me rephrase, smartass. Hello, lovelies! You will believe our luck today, because you already know it’s snowing. Which means, we are going to Cosette’s holiday house near Versailles, where it also snowed. There’s a hill where we can go sledding and Bahorel wants to teach Gavroche how to ski. It will be a fun day, you will love it.

[Cut. They are still in the car.]

Feuilly: I spy with my little eyes, something red.

Marius: Enjolras’s jacket.

Feuilly: Yes, your turn.

Marius: I spy with my little eyes, something red.

Feuilly: Enjolras’s aura?

[Marius shakes his head.]

Enjolras’s lips?

Marius: Those are too pale to call them red.

Feuilly: True. The sleeve of Enjolras’s jacket?

Marius (triumphantly): Yes!

Feuilly: Okay, now me again. I spy with my little eyes, something red.

Marius: The hood of Enjolras’s jacket.

Feuilly: Damn, you are good. Okay, it’s your turn again.

Marius: I spy with my little eyes, something red.

Enjolras: Oh, for fucks sake!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming a wooden cottage. There’s a thick layer of snow on its roof. There are no neighbours just woods, all covered in snow. Grantaire’s car parks next to the house on the edge of the road. Grantaire himself is shovelling snow away from the house’s front door. His coat is opened, and his scarf hangs loose around his neck, his hat slid back on his head so his hair peaks out on the front. His face is red from the cold and the physical activity.

Combeferre, Eponine and Bahorel are hauling inside sleds, bags and baskets of food from the cars. Gavroche is running around in the snow with Captain Butter, who seems to be enjoying the snow a lot. Gavroche has a neon orange overall and a red hat with blue snow boots. Jehan is kneeling in the deep snow, building something from it.]

Courfeyrac: So, we arrived. This is the house. Now, Cosette and his father spent the night here, but monsieur Valjean had to leave early in the morning and the snow completely barricaded the front door, so R is doing is the honours of fixing that.

Cosette, Enjolras and Marius are making us lunch, though we all know Enjolras is only there, so he doesn’t have to be out here. That man hates the cold somehow, but that’s no surprise to anyone, he’s no fun.

[Another car rolls up to the house. It’s Musichetta behind the wheel and Joly waves from next to her on the front seat. As soon as the car stops Bossuet jumps out, but the snow is deeper than he anticipated so he sinks in knee deep.]

Bossuet: Oh, no, it’s too cold! Fuck!

Courfeyrac (shouting from behind the camera): Hey, don’t swear in front of the lovelies!

Musichetta (jumping out of the car, shouting over to Courfeyrac): You got it on camera?

Courfeyrac: Yeah, I have it.

[Joly also climbs out and shakes his head with a horrified expression. He hurries to Bossuet, careful, not to step in the too deep snow.]

Joly: You need to go inside and change, you could catch a cold! Or get pneumonia! Did we bring spare jeans?

Musichetta (laughing): You packed three for each of us. Including Grantaire.

Joly: Well, I knew he won’t take care of himself.

Grantaire (shouting over there): Nice of you, bro!

Musichetta (shouting to Courfeyrac): Now, stop that video and get your ass here to help me get everything inside! My boyfriend packed all the warm clothes we owned.

Bossuet: Don’t worry, honey, I left half of them at home!

Joly (horrified): You did what? Do you want to die?

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming the house’s cosy living room. The floor is wooden, covered by a fluffy carpet. There’s a fireplace next to which Bahorel and Feuilly are discussing what would be the most effective way to light a fire. On the other side of the room, there’s a large tv, which has Netflix opened on it at the Christmas movie suggestions. Enjolras, Combeferre and Jehan are sitting on the large, comfortable looking sofa in front of it. Jehan sits in the middle, sideways, so their head rests on Enjolras’s shoulder and their feet is draped over Combeferre’s lap. Eponine is sitting on the ground with her back against Combeferre’s leg, she’s reading a book. Musichetta sits in the armchair next to them, with Joly on the armrest.]

Jehan: I can’t believe Netflix doesn’t have Love actually right now!

Combeferre: We could watch something not Christmas related. I mean, I don’t particularly like any of these.

Jehan (gasping): What? Monster! Christmas Eve is in two days, what kind of humans watch none Christmas related movies at this time?

[They look up at Courfeyrac.]

How can you date him? He’s a monster.

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera, coyly): He’s a monster in bed too.

Eponine (snorting): Courf, you are disgusting. Please, don’t tell me about your love life ever again!

Musichetta: Courf, you have underaged subscribers!

Enjolras (muttering under his breath): It’s too late for them anyway.

Joly (pointing at the tv): Oh, look that one is about some Christmas charity thing!

[Enjolras perks up instantly.]

Enjolras: We are watching it.

…

[Cut. There’s a video montage with Have yourself a merry little Christmas playing under it.

Bahorel and Feuilly squatting next to the fireplace with a grin on their faces.

Bahorel: Who’s ready for some fire?

[Bahorel pushes some button at the wall next to them and the fireplace lights up.]

Feuilly: Victory!

Courfeyrac entering the kitchen. It has wooden counter and deep red cupboards. Bossuet is standing with his back to the fridge, drinking hot tea. Cosette is giving Marius instructions on how to stir the sauce, cooking on the gas, properly. Grantaire is slicing meat next to them. Gavroche is sitting on the tiles by his feet and watching as Captain Butter drinks some water from his traveling bowl.

Grantaire taking a piece of meat between two of his finger and holding it close to the camera.

Musichetta entering the kitchen and giving Bossuet a quick kiss on the lips.

Cosette pouring the sauce on top of the pasta in a frying pan.

Enjolras gesticulating wildly, ranting about something to the others in the living room, sometimes poking towards the tv.

Bahorel and Eponine building a card castle.

Feuilly teaching Gavroche how to make a mechanical puzzle out of a key chain and some thread.

Grantaire sketching in his sketchbook, while sitting cross legged on a chair near the large dining table, which is empty. Enjolras, who is sitting next to him, working on a laptop, trying to subtly glance over to see what the other boy is drawing.

Cosette and Courfeyrac sitting near the dining table, drinking from their hot chocolates with extra cream. Some stays near their mouths when they put the mugs back down on the table.

Joly and Combeferre pointing at various points of Bahorel’s body, who is laying on the ground with his limbs stretched out.

Eponine and Courfeyrac glaring into each other’s face, until Captain Butter jumps between them and they both break out into laughter.

Captain Butter chasing his own tail, then tripping in his own leg and falling on his face. //

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming the hill on the other end of the road that lead to the house. Bahorel, Grantaire and Gavroche are standing on the top. Grantaire grabs Gavroche under his arms and lifts him up so he can knock together his ski boots and get rid of the snow stuck on them. Bahorel is helping him place his feet on the small ski he brought for him.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): And now, comes the absolute best part. The example of all responsible adults… I never thought I would say this about R.

[Grantaire throws his hands up and falls into the deep snow in front of Gavroche with a straight body. Then he slowly starts rolling down on the hill, pushing the snow down under him.]

Enjolras (from off camera): What the hell is he doing, Courf?

[The camera turns to film Enjolras standing next to Courfeyrac buried deep into his scarf and watching the events on the hill unfold with furrowed brows.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): It’s easier to ski in lower snow. So, R is making a slope.

[Enjolras still looks confused. The camera turns back to film Grantaire standing up at the bottom of the hill, trying to swipe most of the snow off of himself with little success.]

Bahorel (shouting from the top of the hill): You aren’t tall enough, R! We need a wider slope! Would you do that again like three more times?

Grantaire (shouting back): Fuck you! Do you have any idea how cold this is?

Eponine (from off camera): Don’t swear in front of Gav!

[The camera turns to film Eponine standing in the door of the house.]

Grantaire (shouting from off camera): He’s already ruined, and you know that! Also, it wouldn’t do the temperature of this snow any justice if I called it anything else than fucking cold! And I’ll have to roll in it three more times!

Eponine: I can’t help it that you are an idiot!

[The camera turns back to Grantaire climbing the hill again, his clothes are covered in a layer of snow.]

Grantaire (shouting back over his shoulder): Shut up! I’m bringing joy to your little brother’s life!

…

[Courfeyrac is filming from the bottom of the hill. Gavroche is standing in front of the camera, smiling widely.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): So, how is the skiing going?

Gavroche: It’s hella hard. I mean, I thought it would be easier, there’s not much to do, you just need to slide down the hill, I thought. But it’s tough. I’ve kinda mastered it by now thought. Not to brag.

Courfeyrac (chuckles): Bet you did, buddy. I’ll film your last slide.

Gavroche: You better do! It will be epic.

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming from his previous spot from the other side of the road. Gavroche is sliding down the slope Grantaire made him in a wide wedge with his hands on his knees, leaning forward, slowly making large curves. Grantaire, Bahorel, Eponine, Cosette and Jehan are cheering for him at the bottom of the slope, as well as Courfeyrac from behind the camera.]

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming the door of the house. Joly is standing in the door, blocking Grantaire from leaving the cottage. Eponine is already outside, arguing with Joly. Musichetta is squatting in the snow near them and playing with Captain Butter.]

Eponine: Let R out! I want him on my team.

Joly: He used up all his spare clothes I brought him, he isn’t allowed outside anymore.

Grantaire: Come on, man, what’s the worst that could happen? I die, who cares?

Joly: You know that I appreciate your nihilist jokes but not at times when there’s a real chance of you dying.

Eponine (shouting disbelievingly): There isn’t a real chance of him dying! He will have some wet clothes from the snow then go inside and dry! Worst comes to worst he will catch a cold.

Joly: That’s exactly the kind of thing I want to avoid. I’m taking him home for Christmas, I won’t have him sneeze all over my family.

Grantaire: Hey, one of your brother’s kids is always sick anyway.

Joly (looking grim): And that’s what makes Christmas dinners the most dangerous events of my life.

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Okay, now let R out of the house, Joly! I need footage of him, the internet loves him.

Grantaire (muttering): The internet truly is a strange place.

Joly (turning to Musichetta): What do you think, is his first set of clothes dried by now?

Musichetta (looking away from the dog and rolling her eyes): I’m sure of it, honey.

Joly (turning to Grantaire): Will you finally agree to take one of those vitamins I bought you, every day?

Grantaire (with a sigh): Sure. But I’ll always remind you how overpriced they are. Every time I take one.

Joly (stepping away from the door): Then you may exit.

Grantaire (bowing sarcastically): Thank you for your grace, monsieur!

[Jehan jumps in front of the camera excitedly.]

Jehan (while leaning very close to the camera, shouting excitedly): The doctor broke, R is out, the snow fight’s gonna get wild!

…

[Cut. The camera is in selfie mode, filming Courfeyrac talking to it. Behind him, Combeferre and Cosette are drawing strategy in the snow with serious expressions on their faces, Marius, Gavroche and Bahorel are building a barricade a little further away and Bossuet is petting Captain Butter next to them, who is rolling on his back in the snow.]

Courfeyrac: So, this is our snow fight team. We are currently getting ready.

[He looks over his shoulder.]

Bossuet, you are supposed to be making snowballs!

Bossuet: Bahorel said I’m too unlucky to do that.

Gavroche (excitedly): I’ll make snowballs!

Courfeyrac: Excellent!

Courfeyrac (to the camera): So, our captain is Combeferre, who has a bet going on with Enjolras about winning this, but frankly, they have no chance to beat us. I mean, look at their team!

[The camera turns to reveal the other team at the other end of the snow covered clearing. The picture zooms in on them. Enjolras is sitting cross legged on a sledge, while Feuilly is explaining something to him, Musichetta and Eponine are making snowballs, but Jehan is occupied making a snow angel and Grantaire is building something that starts to look a lot like it’s going to be a snowman, from the snow. Joly is poking the statue with a stick from its other side.

The camera turns back to film Courf.]

Courfeyrac (shaking his head): Pathetic!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming the “battle field” from behind their barricade. The other team is trying to all hide behind their one sledge that is turned to its side.]

Courfeyrac (chuckling): This is gonna be fun.

[Enjolras stands up on the other end of the field.]

Enjolras (shouting): Just so you know, Ferre, we were going to have a barricade as well, but instead R decided to build a… snowwoman

[He gestures in the direction of the snowwoman. The camera zooms in on it and it turns out it indeed has boobs. The camera turns back on Enjolras.]

Grantaire (kneeling in the snow next to Enjolras): Hey, I thought you were a feminist, Apollo.

Enjolras (looking down at Grantaire irritated): I am a feminist, Grantaire.

Grantaire (shrugging): Then support our strong, independent snowwoman, would you?

[Courfeyrac chuckles behind the camera.]

[The camera zooms out of the other team and turns to film Gavroche from behind. He is sitting on Bahorel’s shoulder.]

Gavroche (shouting): The biggest snow war of the century is ‘bout to start! Get ready to fight!

Courfeyrac (shouting from behind the camera): Don’t forget that this is to decide if the better strategist is Elle Woods or my wonderful boyfriend! Though the answer is obvious!

Enjolras (shouting from off camera): I thought you were my best friend, Courf!

Grantaire (also off camera, loudly): Don’t worry Apollo, he would support you if you were the one sleeping with him.

Gavroche: Gross! Anyway, let the fight begin!

[Gavroche leans back on Bahorel’s shoulder and throws the snowball in his hand with all he has.]

…

[Cut. The camera is in selfie mode, Courfeyrac is filming himself running in the snow. His outfit is entirely covered with it and his face is red from running around in the cold. He is sweating and panting slightly.]

Courfeyrac: The war is at full swing and I’m carrying my number one soldier over the enemy lines.

[Gavroche peaks out from behind Courfeyrac’s shoulder. He is clinging on his back.]

Courfeyrac: That’s right, we are wild like that.

Gavroche (looking over the camera): Courf, look out!

[A snowball hits Courfeyrac in the face. The picture turns to record Grantaire stepping out from behind a tree with a wicked smile on his face.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Okay, that’s it, I’m realising my superweapon. Get him, tiger!

[Gavroche runs at Grantaire, throwing his first snowball a few steps in. It hits R’s arm.]

Grantaire (taking a step forward laughing): Come here, you heathen!

[Grantaire grabs Gavroche under his arms and throws him into a pile of snow. The kid goes with a loud yelp and emerges laughing. Grantaire turns towards Courfeyrac now, still smirking.]

Grantaire: Jehan, code sequoiadendron giganteum!

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Come again?

[Jehan emerges from behind a large tree, holding a huge snowball in two hands.]

Jehan: It’s a very big pine, you moron.

Courfeyrac (panicking at the sight of the giant snowball): What the actual fuck? Gavroche, abort mission!

[The camera turns back to selfie mode and films Courfeyrac running away. Jehan is sometimes visible as they run after him with the snowball.]

Courfeyrac (shouting): Abort mission!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming the living room where the amis are drinking hot chocolate with the fireplace on in the background. Outside it’s already dark so the lights are on. 

The picture starts on Enjolras and Combeferre, sitting cross legged on the floor, playing chess. Then it moves on to the armchair where Musichetta is sleeping. On the couch, Gavroche is also sleeping with his head in Eponine’s lap, who is on the phone with probably Azelma. Captain Butter is sleeping on the floor at Eponine’s feet. On the other side of the couch, Joly and Bossuet sit, curled up around each other in peaceful silence. The camera moves to the side of the couch, where Feuilly and Grantaire are teaching each other card tricks. Bahorel lays on his stomach on the floor with his head on his hands, watching the tricks as well. Jehan is sitting at Bahorel’s head and decorates the rubber band in his hair by pushing colourful pieces of paper into it. 

The camera moves again and record Cosette and Marius, sitting directly at Courfeyrac’s side, leaning against each other. Cosette is painting her nails white and Marius is simply looking into nothing. When he notices he is being filmed he smiles into the camera.]

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is sitting at the backseat of his car. The camera records him in selfie mode. Combeferre is sleeping with his head on his shoulder. It’s very dark in the car but the lights from outside sometimes makes Courfeyrac’s face visible.]

Courfeyrac (whispering): So, it’s almost midnight and we are near Paris right now. I just want to take a moment and show you our situation.

[The camera turns to film Feuilly driving and Enjolras sleeping curled up on the front seat with his head hanging back against the window and mouth open. The camera turns back on Courf.]

Courfeyrac: Marius stayed with Cosette at the cottage for the night. They will come back with Cosette’s father tomorrow, so it’s only the four of us. More specifically, me and Feuilly. Our two strategists needed their brain booster nap, apparently. Also, they couldn’t decide who won the snow war, so they tried a different method.

[Cut. The camera is recording the hill near the cottage, still in daylight. Enjolras and Combeferre are standing on the top with two sledges in front of them. Bossuet is standing at the middle of the hill with his hands raised.]

Bossuet: Ready, set, go!

[Combeferre and Enjolras jumps on their sledges, but Enjolras miscalculates his jump and ends up falling over the sledge and sliding down without it. Combeferre looks back at him and accidentally pulls the sledge just a bit too right and collides with poor Bossuet. Enjolras slides past them on his back.]

[Cut. The camera is back on Courfeyrac in selfie mode.]

Courfeyrac: Spoiler: they couldn’t decide who won, because Enjolras got further but he didn’t use his sledge.

[Courfeyrac rolls his eyes.]

Courfeyrac (after a tired sigh): Well, I hope you enjoyed today. I had fun for sure. It’s only a few days still Christmas so stay excited for the last two parts of these vlogs. Have a wonderful time! Love you all, bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fro reading! Comments and kudos give me life.
> 
> ((Azelma didn't come with them, because 'she isn't desperate enough to hang with twenty-something years old social justice nerds on her weekend and has a life of her own, thank you very much...'))


	11. Day 11: When they make enough food to feed an army and still order take out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very chaotic Christmas Eve preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anyone else out there who still haven't finished their Christmas fic? I doubt it...  
> Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this one! Thank you for the kudos and all the nice comments you wrote on this story!  
> And special thank you fro Nóri for giving me a suggestion on what they should do on this day!

Sooooooo much food I 12 days of xmas vlogs with Courf 11  
Uploaded 23/12/18 by WonderVlogs_with_Courf

[Cut. Courfeyrac is sitting curled up against Combeferre on the sofa of Enjolras’s and Combeferre’s apartment. He is nursing a mug of coffee, occasionally taking a sip, while Combeferre is typing away on a laptop. On the other end of the couch Feuilly is reading a magazine. Enjolras is sitting cross legged on the floor with his back to the sofa and is currently devouring a plate of cookies. All of them are wearing comfortable clothes and are totally relaxed. The camera is filming from the coffee table.]

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself in selfie mode. He is sitting in front of the coffee table on which a little crooked but colourful handblown vase is sitting. In the background Enjolras is sitting on the sofa next to Combeferre and watching what he’s writing. Feuilly is scrolling through his phone on his side.]

Courfeyrac: Lovely morning to everyone! It is the twenty-third of December, which means we only have one more day until Christmas Eve. So as for today, we sort of have a Christmas tradition with the amis and I thought we could fill you in on that. Feuilly, will you help me with that?

[Feuilly looks up from his phone clueless.]

Feuilly: Huh?

Courfeyrac: Come, help me explain our Christmas traditions to the lovelies. They want to see more of you anyway.

Feuilly: Sure.

[He gets up and sits down next to Courfeyrac.]

Courfeyrac: Okay, so first of all, update on where we are, though you probably some of you’ve already recognised the place, but I’ll still tell for the sake of any newcomer, who, by the way, should definitely check out the previous ten videos in this series… So, we are in my boyfriend’s apartment…

Enjolras (from the sofa): I pay rent too!

Courfeyrac (rolling his eyes): Now he pays attention… anyway, last night we all slept here and today our lovely Feuilly has his first day off since…

Feuilly (smiling): Since I took a day out, so we could get away for a bit longer in July for holiday.

Courfeyrac: Oh, right. So, he totally deserves this day. Anyway, let’s tell the lovelies about the traditions now! Feuilly?

Feuilly: So, these programs that Courfeyrac very generously calls traditions…

Courfeyrac: Oh, shut up, they are traditions!

Feuilly (laughing): We’ve only been doing them for two years.

Courfeyrac: Because we only know each other for two years.

Feuilly (shrugging): Okay, fair enough. So, the first tradition is that on the day of the Christmas show in the elementary school where the Thénardier kids go we would have dinner at Eponine’s together and give the kids presents.

Courfeyrac: We did it this year as well, it’s in the eights instalment of this vlog series if you haven’t seen it yet.

Feuilly: Yeah, I’m kind of behind on your vlogs, I haven’t watched that one yet.

Courfeyrac: No worries, bro, you barely have time to breath.

Feuilly (laughing): That’s true. So, about the traditions, we do have some more. We would always have a gathering at Christmas Eve and the previous day, the twenty-third, which is today, we would all bake and cook together. This means that we will definitely have leftovers after our Christmas Eve dinner and that we have a shit ton of things to do today.

Courfeyrac: Everyone can choose one meal. So, all together at the end we will have two kind of soups, three appetizers, a salad, three main courses and four desserts.

Feuilly: And even though everyone will help out, the kitchen can only hold so many people, so we will rotate, and the others will do… well, whatever.

Courfeyrac (with a wink): Fun things.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming in selfie mode. He has the same clothes on but he’s in his kitchen. Combeferre is rummaging through the cupboards in the background.]

Courfeyrac (cheerfully): Update time! We are in our apartment, because it has the largest kitchen. Marius and Cosette have arrived back from the cottage, they are currently unpacking their stuff. Feuilly and Enj are on music duty.

[Courferyac turns so the living room is visible in the background, where Feuilly and Enjolras are trying to connect Enjolras’s phone to a speaker. Courfeyrac turns back, so the background is the kitchen again.]

Courfeyrac: And Ferre is… what is it that you’re doing exactly, darling?

Combeferre (with his head in a cupboard): Making a mental list of all your dishes, so I can check if you still have all afterwards. We are not repeating last year’s incident.

Courfeyrac: Oh, smart. Yeah, last year I lost… well a few dishes.

[Courfeyrac scratches the back of his head.]

Combeferre (turning back): You had to drink tea from a plate, because all your mugs have been ruined.

[Courfeyrac shrugs.]

…

//Have yourself a merry little Christmas is playing under the footage.

Grantaire and Joly opening the front door with bags of grocery in their hands.

Grantaire: We got the goods!

Courfeyrac and Marius bringing out a whiteboard to the living room.

Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Cosette writing ‘kitchen schedule’ on it with huge letters.

Bahorel and Bossuet arrives with bags as well.

Bahorel (laughing): And a whole bunch of snow fell on Bossuet from a roof. I mean, how much does the universe truly hate him?

Joly kissing Bossuet’s jaw to comfort him.

Grantaire, Courfeyrac and Bossuet singing all I want for Christmas is you in the living room.

Marius kissing Cosette on the couch.

Musichetta, Jehan and Eponine enter the flat. They have new nails and they show it off to the camera on by one. Musichetta have red ones and some of them have a shiny golden layer on the bottom. Eponine have ice-y grey, silver and light blue mixed together with white spots and Jehan’s have tiny flowers on them.

Courfeyrac (pointing at Jehan’s nails from behind the camera): Those aren’t even Christmas-y.

Jehan: Hell no, they are.

[They push their right index finger in front of the camera. When the picture focuses on it, it is visible that there’s a white snowflake painted over the flowers there.]

Courfeyrac (unimpressed): Oh, well…

Grantaire (coming up from behind Jehan and throwing his arm around their neck): Come on, Courf, they are extra like that. Let them be cool!

Cosette standing in the kitchen door in an apron with pink muffins on it.

Cosette: Everyone, it’s time for the making of the first dish!

Courfeyrac filming as he enters the kitchen. In the middle there’s Bossuet and Marius, both covered in flour. Grantaire is laughing and taking pictures from the counter where he sits. Cosette looks unimpressed.

In the living room Feuilly massaging Eponine.

Combeferre kneading a dough in the kitchen.

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Damn right, Ferre, work those guns.

[The camera turns towards Musichetta and Joly who are standing next to Courf.]

Courfeyrac: Med school really does build you, huh, Chetta?

Musichetta (planting a kiss to the side of Joly’s face): Damn right it does.

Grantaire doodling on Jehan’s hand on the living room floor.

Bossuet eating a jar of Nutella on the couch, until Cosette walks up to him and confiscates it.

Cosette (already on her way back to the kitchen): It’s for the Nutella muffins.

Bahorel and Combeferre watching as a dark brown dough slowly slides down from a spoon, back to the bowl, with great interest.

Bossuet coming up behind Musichetta, who is stirring something in a bowl, and hugging her close to him.

Cosette and Eponine sitting on the couch next to each other, watching pictures of Captain Butter on Eponine’s phone.

Grantaire trying to whisk eggs in a bowl. Enjolras sitting next to him on the kitchen counter, watching intently.

Enjolras: Come on, R! This thing needs to be like… almost solid.

[He waves a cookbook in Grantaire’s direction.]

Aren’t you supposed to be working out?

Grantaire: Another word, Apollo, and I’ll threw this entire bowl at your head. Just to check how solid it is, you know. //

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is standing next to the gas stove, there’s a saucepan on it with the sauce for mac ‘n cheese already ready in it. Courfeyrac is wearing the pink apron over his clothes and his hair is pulled back with Grantaire’s hairband. He is holding a colander full of pasta in his hands. The camera is held by Bahorel, whose snickering is audible occasionally.]

Courfeyrac: Well, hello, lovelies! This is a new episode of Courfeyrac’s kitchen and today I will teach you how to make mac ‘n cheese. The first step is…

[He glances at the saucepan.]

Courfeyrac (faking surprise): Oh, look, it’s already completed! So, the first step, which I already did was ask Eponine to make her famous mac ‘n cheese sauce so you can show off with it. The second step is to have a bowl of pasta.

[He lifts up the pasta in his hands.]

And now, comes my favourite step. The mixing.

[Courfeyrac pours the pasta over the sauce, while moaning quite inappropriately, then start mixing it together with the sauce with a wooden spoon. The camera zooms in on the pan at first, then it lifts up to record Courfeyrac, who is smirking right into it.]

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself in selfie mode with the camera close to his face.]

Courfeyrac: And you know what’s the craziest thing about this day? That after all that cooking and baking, we will order take out because all that food is for tomorrow evening.

[Grantaire pushes his face in the picture.]

Grantaire (stage whispering): We are wild.

…

[Cut. The Amis are sitting on the floor in Courfeyrac’s and Marius’s living room with large pizza boxes scattered around the floor. Cosette and Bahorel are making selfies on the sofa. Next to them Eponine is telling Marius about something with grand gestures. Feuilly and Joly are going through Courfeyrac’s Netflix, settling with Queer eye. Combeferre, Bossuet and Jehan are trading their pizza toppings between each other, creating – and in Jehan’s case naming – new pizza types. Musichetta and Grantaire are throwing little pieces of paper at Enjolras from a few metres away, who is laying on his back, too full to bother to move.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): It’s totally chaos. Exhausted and wore down chaos.

…

[Cut. The room is dark. Queer eye is still playing on the tv. The silhouettes of a few heads watching it are visible against the tv’s light. The camera records that for a while.]

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming his and Marius’s tiny corridor, where everyone is getting ready to leave. Bahorel is standing by the hanger, handing out coats, people are trying to put on their shoes without pushing anyone against the wall. Grantaire elbows Bossuet in the forehead and they both laugh.

Feuilly gets out of the door first and waits for Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta. They wave goodbye and leave. After them, Eponine, Bahorel, Jehan and Grantaire get ready to leave the flat and walk out of the door.]

Enjolras (standing impatiently in the doorway): Come on, Ferre! Let’s go, it’s late!

Combeferre: Sure, let’s go!

[Combeferre walks up to Courf and leans over the camera, then joins Enjolras.]

Combeferre: Bye, Courf!

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Sleep well, honeybunny!

Enjolras (grimacing): Ugh, that’s it, we’re going.

[He grabs Combeferre’s hand and pulls him out of the apartment. Courfeyrac is chuckling behind the camera and turns it towards Cosette and Marius. Cosette is already in her coat, about to say goodbye to her boyfriend. They both stare at the camera, puzzled.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Go ahead, say goodbye, kiss against the wall, whatever you were planning on doing! The lovelies say you two are cute together so give them content!

Cosette (halfway between angry and cracked up): Courf, what the hell? Get that camera out of our face!

Courfeyrac: Well, if you say so!

[He turns the camera to face him.]

Courfeyrac: At least no uneducated viewer will think you a better couple than me and Ferre. We are the power couple of this group. The strongest ship if you please. At least that’s what the lovelies say.

Cosette (from off camera): Yeah, honeybunny? Watch this!

[Courfeyrac turns back the camera in time to catch Cosette pulling Marius close by his t-shirt and kissing him passionately. The kiss lasts for almost twenty seconds before Cosette releases a very red in the face Marius.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Aw, it was totally worth it. Even just for Marius’s face. Look at the boy, he’s adorable!

Cosette (grinning): I know, right?

[She places a kiss on Marius’s cheek.]

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is in his room. The camera is filming him in selfie mode. He sits at the side of his bed. The main light is already off and only sources of light are his reading lamp and the fairy lights draped over the end of his bed.]

Courfeyrac (whispering): So, this was it for today. I have no idea why I’m whispering but it feels right, so I’ll roll with it. I hope you enjoyed today’s vlog and I also hope that you are very, very excited for tomorrow’s because let’s be honest, this series was designed for a grand finale and what is grander than the Les Amis party at Christmas Eve. I hope you are all having a wonderful week and that you will have a merry, merry Christmas! Love you all, good night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I hope you enjoyed this! Only one chapter left, I'll definitely upload it as soon as I can!  
> Leave your thoughts in the comments if you would like to!  
> Thank you for still sticking with this fic, even when the ending is more than a month late.  
> ...  
> Also, if you read this careful enough you could spot the vase Grantaire gave to Enjolras. (Okay, it wasn't hidden that well, but whatever...)


	12. Day 12: Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Amis celebrate Christmas as the chatoic mess they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you thought I won't finish this fic anytime soon! Hah, it's still winter... the last day of winter is still winter, okay?  
> Anyway, I hope there's still a few of you out there who are interested in reading a Christmas fic, I swear it's enjoyable. I tried to make the closing chapter a bit longer, I hope you like it this way!  
> I'm very thankful for all the lovely comments and the numerous kudos, it maked me so happy that you liked this fic and this format. Also, you might have noticed Courf's vlog channel now lives as a series under my name, if you haven't already, read (watched ;) ) his Valentine's Day vlog you should totally check it out, especially if you want some enjoltaire fluff! I will add to this series whenever I have an idea, possibly not in the near future though, because graduation is coming up and school kind of tries to kill me these days.  
> Please tell me what you think about this fic in the comments!

Bossuet becomes a real-life meme I 12 days of xmas vlogs with Courf 12  
Uploaded 24/12/18 by WonderVlogs_with_Courf

[Courfeyrac is filming himself in selfie mode. He is walking down his apartment’s stairway with Marius behind him. They are both wearing coats and looking well-slept and cheerful.]

Courfeyrac: Merry Christmas, lovelies! It’s Christmas Eve! Or like, not yet eve, but still…

Marius (from over his shoulder): It’s pretty Christmassy.

Courfeyrac: Yes, exactly that! Ah, Marius you are so good with words this morning!

Marius (beaming): Thank you!

Courfeyrac: Tell the lovelies what we’re doing first thing in the morning, would you?

Marius: Sure, we are going to get our Christmas tree!

Courfeyrac: And to anyone who is running to the comments right now to yell at me for how unfair it is to cut trees just for Christmas, stay, because you’re totally right! But our tree comes in a pot and we will plant it right back to Cosette’s father’s backyard when it’s time to get rid of the Christmas decorations. Right now, though, we have to get it, so we’re going to…

Marius (singing): Cosette’s!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac and Marius are trying to push a pine into Courf’s car through the trunk. Cosette, who is holding the camera, giggles in the background.]

[Cut. Courfeyrac is sitting in a large kitchen in front of the huge table in the middle. He had taken off his coat and is wearing a Christmas sweater with a snowman and Santa hugging on it, while a flying Rudolf throws hearts at them from the sky. The camera is recording from the kitchen table. Marius is sitting next to Courf and Cosette walks in the picture, holding two plates of scrambled eggs with a lot of vegetables and a piece of toast on each, which have a pine and a star burnt into them.]

Cosette (on a lightly mocking tone): Breakfast for the heroes of Christmas.

Marius (looking up at Cosette with a huge smile): Aw, thanks honey!

[Cosette leans down to place a kiss on her boyfriend’s lips then takes a seat next to him.]

Courfeyrac (pouting): And what do I get?

Cosette (raising her eyebrows): Breakfast?

Courfeyrac (shrugging): Fair enough.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming the street from Cosette’s kitchen window. Grantaire and Azelma are walking towards the house on the sidewalk. Azelma isn’t wearing any makeup this time but has her hair in two long French braids and she is still wearing high heeled boots as well as a stylishly cut, black coat with black skinny jeans. Grantaire on the other hand is a little underdressed in his usual, light coat and white hoodie that has what seems like a can of blue paint smeared over its middle. He also wears loose, ripped jeans and worn-out sneakers. He is smoking a cigarette and sporting a day-old stubble and some serious undereye circles.]

Courfeyrac (from behind his camera): Look who’s coming to get their tree! Someone could use a serious helping of Christmas spirit.

[Grantaire and Azelma realizes they are being filmed and laugh awkwardly before they walk out of the camera’s picture. Courfeyrac turns so the camera films the kitchen instead of the window.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): The stars spotted the paparazzi.

[Cosette and Marius chuckle, then Cosette leaves as the bell rings. A moment later Azelma is in the kitchen, followed by Cosette and Grantaire.]

Azelma: Cool, you have breakfast! R ruined our Christmas morning pancakes.

[She hops down in one of the empty chairs near the table and smiles cheerfully at Cosette as she places a full plate in front of her.]

Grantaire: I was distracted, okay?

[Cosette pushes a plate in his hand as well.]

Grantaire: Thanks, sweetheart!

[He sits down to eat next to Azelma. Courfeyrac moves closer with the camera.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Distracted? How exactly?

[Grantaire ducks his head sheepishly, blushing a little.]

Grantaire: You know me man, a pile laundry in a somewhat artistic lighting could distract me.

Azelma: He was texting.

Grantaire (looking at Azelma, betrayed): Hey! Didn’t vowed not to tell anything to anyone if you aren’t asked? What happened to that? This gossiping isn’t very goth of you.

Azelma (shrugging): Sorry, man, I’m still pissed that you burnt my pancakes. I was looking forward to eating them.

Grantaire: You have food now. Isn’t it enough?

Courfeyrac: Don’t you try to change the topic, you sneaky man! Who were you texting with?

Grantaire (snorting): Oh, stop it, like you don’t know! Now, put that camera down! The internet is already gossiping over my non-existent love life way too much!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac, Grantaire and Marius are trying to fit the second pine into Courf’s trunk. Azelma is standing at the side, looking like she’s having a good time.]

Courfeyrac (with a face full of pine): Remind me again why didn’t you come to pick this up by car?

Grantaire (panting): Saving engine. I’ll drive down to Marseille tomorrow. By the way, Zelma, you are supposed to be helping me, that’s why you came.

Azelma (unimpressed): I came because Ponine kicked me out to help you because she was too lazy to get dressed and I was supposed to help carry, which we ended up not needing to do, so I’ll pass, thanks.

Grantaire (muttering): Evil, calculating children…

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself in selfie mode in his living room. He is in his Christmas sweater again. The pine is standing in the corner next to the window. Marius is rummaging through cardboard boxes in the background.]

Courfeyrac: So, the activity that I find the most intimate and lovely besides the gift giving part of Christmas is…

Marius (shouting triumphantly): I found the fairy lights!

[Marius pulls out a long string of fairy lights from one of the cardboard boxes. His victorious smile melts away as he takes in how tangled it is.]

Courfeyrac (laughing): Well, I guess you will have to work on that for a while, buddy. Anyway, as I was saying, one of my favourite things about Christmas Eve day is the decorating of the Christmas tree.

[In the background Marius starts on untying the fairy lights with his tongue pushed out in concentration.]

Courfeyrac: Obviously, we don’t decorate a Christmas tree together with everyone, since we all have our own flats and our own trees, but I asked everybody to film how they decorate their tree. I’ll show you all the footages in a montage right now!

…

//Cut. A video montage with White Christmas playing under it. The footages of Courfeyrac and Marius are made with Courf’s camera, the others are filmed by phones, so the quality is lower, but everything is still visible.

Marius standing in the far corner of the living room, beaming. The giant fairy light is laying on every available surface in the room but it’s free of knots.

Joly and Bossuet opening boxes at their kitchen table and sorting through ornaments.

Bossuet holding up a huge round ornament by its hanger, but the thread snaps and the ornament falls back into its box. They both laugh, the camera is shaking, indicating Musichetta is laughing as well.

Azelma sitting on Eponine’s battered couch, tying together fondants to hang them on the tree in pairs and handing them to Gavroche, who eats both fondants then rearranges the paper packaging, so it still looks like they are full. Captain Butter is sniffing everything around them excitedly.

Bahorel dancing before the already decorated Christmas tree with his dog, who is standing on her rear legs with her front paws on Bahorel’s shoulder.

Musichetta and Joly putting on ornaments to their tree.

Eponine yelling at Gavroche, holding the empty fondant packings.

Courfeyrac and Marius trying to wrap the fairy lights around their tree.

Cosette waving into the camera. In the background her halfway decorated Christmas tree is visible. An older man with his back to the camera is putting on ornaments.

Jehan ripping out pages from poetry books, sitting in front of their still naked tree.

Enjolras standing next to a plastic tree, which has only fairy lights on it, wrapped in garlands and looking pissed.

Courfeyrac putting ornaments on the top part of the tree with the help of a nearby bookshelf on which he’s standing. 

Bahorel sitting crossed legged in front of the camera, smiling into it with his tree in the background.

Feuilly putting on tiny glass ornaments on his one pine branch, which stands in a vase on his table.

Musichetta and Bossuet waltzing around the half-decorated Christmas tree, laughing.

Grantaire lifting up Gavroche so he can put ornaments on the tree’s higher parts.

Jehan clipping the book pages to the tree’s branches with tiny silver pins.

Marius walking around the mostly decorated tree, trying to find free spaces for the ornaments in his hand.

Combeferre putting on decorations with great concentration.

Enjolras replacing every ornament with red ones.

Gavroche jumping up and down in front of the decorated tree. In the background Grantaire and Eponine are eating cookies.

Combeferre changing some of the red ornaments to other colours.

Joly sitting in Bossuet’s neck, placing the decorative peak on top of their tree. When he succeeds he smiles into the camera. Musichetta turns the camera towards herself and shifts so the boys are visible in the background.

Musichetta: Merry Christmas! //

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming Marius leaning against the kitchen counter, eating cereal with milk from a bowl. His hair is gelled, and he has a white shirt on with sweatpants and a ridiculous Christmas tie hanging still unknotted around his neck.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): How’s your Christmas Eve lunch?

Marius: Plain. I was so hungry, but we will eat so much, so I didn’t really dare to cook anything.

Courfeyrac: You will regret you even had this small meal.

[Courfeyrac turns the camera to record him.]

Courfeyrac (on a serious tone): We. Don’t. Eat. After. Breakfast. On. Christmas Eve. Look at all the food, Marius!

[He turns the camera to show the various food boxes and bowls sitting in a neat pile on the counter.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera, gravely): Oh, Pontmercy, what have you done?

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming as he puts a bag full of food containers in his car’s trunk next to a pile of wrapped Christmas presents. The camera turns to film Marius leaving their apartment building with bags full of food hanging from both hands, while holding a pile of Christmas gifts.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Just usual Christmas Eve activities.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming as he opens the door to Combeferre’s and Enjolras’s flat. The place is filled with people already.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Merry Christmas everyone! We brought the food!

…

[Cut. Everyone is sitting around in Combeferre’s and Enjolras’s living room. The floor is littered with wrapping papers. The camera is filming Courfeyrac from a bookshelf. He is sitting close to it. Combeferre is leaning against his back to sit more comfortably while he is talking with Bahorel. They are examining a book that shares information on the human muscles. In the background Grantaire and Jehan are building some sculpture like things from all the wrapping paper. Eponine and Cosette are watching, both drinking mulled wine from Enjolras’s red mugs.]

Courfeyrac: Hello, lovelies! This is like an hour later in the evening, but I didn’t want to film how everyone gives everyone presents. That’s too exciting not to watch with my full attention. Anyway, this is a little haul on what I got. First of all, from Feuilly, I got these beautiful, blown glass glasses.

[He holds up colourful glasses in different strange shapes.]

They are the perfect addition to my fun cocktail nights, I love them! From Eponine I got this candle holder, Gav made in school, so I guess it’s more from Gavroche and the other part of the present is from Eponine, which is a bag of grounded coffee from the Musain’s special blend with this lovely note.

[He holds up a glass candle holder, which have smiley faces in different colours painted on it and a note on a simple paper, written with a black sharpie. He holds it closer to the camera and when it focuses on it, it reads ‘so you might stop bothering me at work, asshole… - Ep’]

Truly lovely. Then, from Cosette, I got a gingerbread house! So wonderful!

[He carefully lifts a beautifully decorated gingerbread house with colourful windows made of melted sugar and filed coconut around it to serve as snow. Next to the house there’s a gingerbread man with a picture of Courfeyrac’s grinning face at the place of its face. Cosette even drew the figure a little shirt and jeans.]

It even has a little me. From Marius I got a collection of things he lost from our flat during the year, so I have a new pillow, a remote controller for the tv – we had to turn it on from under the screen for two months – a soup container, a thermos and two toothbrushes. Thanks, Marius, I missed these! From Joly, I got this new first aid kit.

[He holds up a red box with a Christmassy bow on its handle.]

It is filled with all the things I’ll need when Marius decides to change the lightbulb on his own again, very useful. From Bossuet I got this tie collection. I mean look at them! Literal perfection!

[He holds up a box filled with rolled up ties. Some of them are dark green with little yellow spots or blue with darker blue stripes across it but some of them have wilder designs. There’s a red one with pink flamingos on it or one, which has a cheese from up close printed on its fabric. There’s an orange one with cacti in sunglasses sipping cocktail on it and one with red high heels against a purple background.]

Jehan gave me this poetry book. They chose one from their books for everyone. The one that they think would suit each of us the best and it’s honestly, so wonderful, because I’m like not big on poetry. I mean, I can appreciate it, but I was never one to just read a whole poetry book or something. But this is used! It has Jehan’s notes on the side, and certain lines underlined and it even has a few flowers forgotten between the pages in true Jean Prouvaire style. This is the coolest book I own.

[He holds up a small book and rolls through the pages. The cover is half fallen off and there’s a few pages in it that are taped back to their places. The pages are crumpled and at places Jehan’s cursive handwriting is visible on their margins. The book indeed contains a few pressed flowers as well as occasional coffee stains.]

Then from Musichetta I got massage tickets.

[He holds up the tickets.]

Ferre and Enj got these too, so we can make it like a best friend massage session. The best kind.

[He winks into the camera.]

R gave me this painting, which I’ll put up in my room I think.

[He holds up a painting, which has a rich, green garden bathing in sun in it. In one corner there’s a small vegetable garden with red tomatoes peaking out from all the green alongside with the rich brownness of the dirt framing the picture. In the middle of the picture there’s a big field with naturally growing grass and wild flowers. In the background, far away, a brown wooden fence is visible, over it, the fields continue. And the whole left part of the picture is taken up by a large tree. On its lowest bench, Combeferre is sitting with his back against the tree, reading. The sun is glowing on his glasses and giving his skin a lovely, tawny shade.]

He always gives me a beautiful painting for Christmas and my birthday and honestly, I thought there’s no way for him to top his last one, which is of me, Ferre and Enjolras on pride but this! I think it needs a little explanation for you though. This is my mother’s garden in Nice. R has only seen it once when he drove me and Ferre up from my family house to Paris, because he was visiting his sister in Marseille and oh my god! It’s so beautiful and it has Ferre in it and it’s like… a fucking dream. I can’t even…

[He blinks rapidly as he puts down the picture, smiling widely.]

Then, the most surprising present I got this year was from Enjolras. And it’s surprising, because Enjolras’s usual Christmas gift is the standard one shopping card to your favourite store but this year he got everyone this.

[He holds up a photo book. The kind that you edit online and then they ship you the printed copies. On the front there’s a picture of all the amis. They are wearing their Les Amis shirt, standing in a line and smiling into the camera.]

He gave one to each of us, he personally edited it, chose the photos and everything. I mean, it’s so sweet and I expected something very different and, ah, I’m just so proud of him. He came so far.

[Courfeyrac is almost sobbing again as he puts the book down.]

And then my present from the bestest, darlingest, sweetest, cutest, hottest, smartest, wonderfulest boyfriend.

[He leans back and plants a kiss on Combeferre’s face, who smiles back at him for a moment, then goes back to talk to Bahorel.]

He gave me plane tickets. To New York City! I mean what? We’re going this summer and I had these tickets for like five minutes and I’m already counting down the seconds, I can’t wait! We will go see the MET and do all the touristy insta pics and send Enjolras a postcard of the Statue of Liberty and watch Pretty woman on Broadway and ah…

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is walking around in his flat, filming himself in selfie mode.]

Courfeyrac: So, now that we all gave our presents everyone is talking a bit before dinner, checking out each other’s presents and so on, so I’m going to randomly walk up to people and ask them to show me what they got for Christmas because we are an awesome present giving bunch and the internet should definitely know that.

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming as he walks closer to Jehan and Musichetta sitting on the sofa, laughing.]

Courfeyrac (aggressively): Show me one thing you got for Christmas!

[Jehan holds up a book quickly.]

Jehan (fast): A flower encyclopedia from Ferre!

[Musichetta holds up AirPods.]

Musichetta: My boys bought these for me together. So, this way…

[She throws her hair back.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Ah, a quick product presentation?

Musichetta: Well, I got to live that rich life now that I own these, don’t I?

[She pops open the AirPods’ case dramatically.]

So, that way when I’m at work I can just put my hair right over it…

[She removes an airpod from the case and puts it in her ear then lets her hair fall back over it.]

So I can listen to music and block out all my irritating co-workers without them noticing.

Courfeyrac: Smart! 

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming as he walks up to Combeferre and Enjolras who are laying on the floor in the living room.]

Courfeyrac (still aggressively): Show me one thing you got for Christmas!

[Enjolras holds up a Paris guide book.]

Enjolras: A tourist book of Paris from Eponine and Grantaire. With this note.

[He produces a note from under himself and reads it out.]

Enjolras: To look up places where you can do your abc business that are not – the not is with capital letters and underlined – the café Musian. People bother me too much when they have questions about the abc. I don’t like it. From Eponine. Ps.: Don’t be bitter about this Apollo, I know you will love this book no matter what, it’s about your lovely mistress, Paris herself after all. Merry Christmas from R and Ep!

Courfeyrac (chuckling): What a crack gift! Those two, am I right? But didn’t R give you a painting as well?

Enjolras (perked up): Ah, yes, he did! It’s beautiful!

Courferyrac (chuckling softly): Good. Ferre, show one thing that you got!

Combeferre (looking around): Well, I have Enjy’s photobook here.

[He reaches out to retrieve a photobook laying close by on the ground.]

Courfeyrac: Oh yes, the photobook. You really surprised all of us, Enj. How did you get the idea?

Enjolras (ducking his head slightly): Well, I realised that my previous gifts were… could be called impersonal I suppose and uhm, I asked R if he knows something that I could give to you that are more personal. He suggested this. It was a brilliant idea really.

Courfeyrac: Woooo!

[Cut. Courfeyrac is walking up to Marius, Joly and Bahorel who are making the table in the kitchen.]

Courfeyrac (shouting): Tell me one thing you got for Christmas!

Marius (holding up his left hand, shouting back at the same volume): This watch from Cosette!

Bahorel (shouting as well, under one breath): A t-shirt from R that says; ‘if I gained muscle for every time I skipped a lecture… wait a minute!’!

Joly (also shouting): The big book of puns from Jehan!

Courfeyrac: Marius, nice, very stylish, makes you look more mature, I approve, Cosette has good taste. Bahorel, wait really, that sounds dope. Joly, I see value there.

Bahorel: Yeah, the shirt is dope. It’s deep purple with neon pink letters.

Courfeyrac: Dear lord of fashion, I’m going to faint someone catch me!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming everyone around the dining table. Musichetta and Enjolras are placing two steaming bowls on the table.]

Cosette (happily): Ah, they turned out so well!

Marius: You did a great job, they smell amazing!

Cosette (leaning in to kiss Marius quickly on the mouth): Thanks babe!

Bossuet: Hey! I worked on those soups too! Where’s my compliment, Pontmercy?

Marius: You… also did well, Bossuet?

Bossuet (grinning, on a mocking tone): Ah, thanks babe!

[He leans over Grantaire to kiss Marius on the lips as well. The table erupts in laughter while Marius goes very red. Grantaire pets him on his shoulder sympathetically.]

Bahorel: Okay guys, let’s eat! I’m hungry.

[The everyone is agreeing as they move to fill their plates.]

Musichetta: Hey, Jehan, you were the one who asked for broccoli soup, weren’t you?

Jehan (with their spoon halfway to their mouth): Yeah?

Musichetta: Then why are you eating the other soup?

Jehan: Oh, because I don’t like broccoli.

[They continue eating their soup like this is a perfectly fulfilling explanation.]

Grantaire: Jehan, sweety, then why did you want us to make a broccoli soup?

Joly: We could have made something you like.

Jehan: We made plenty that I like. And I asked for broccoli soup because it has a lovely colour, doesn’t it? It would be a shame not to have it served.

Grantaire (grinning widely): You’re such a weirdo, I love you!

Jehan (looking up from their soup to smile at Grantaire): Love you too, asshole!

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): Aw, the holy spirit of Christmas is with us.

Marius (offhandedly): You’ve been saying that a lot while wrapping Combeferre’s Christmas present the other day.

[At that Combeferre spits his soup back into his plate and everyone starts laughing.]

Courfeyrac: Ah, Marius, you made a crude joke! I’m so proud of you!

Marius: What? I don’t think I…

[Courfeyrac stands up to lean over the table and place a finger on Marius’s lips.]

Courfeyrac: Hush, young padawan, don’t ruin it!

…

[Courfeyrac is filming Marius who looks a little sick.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): We are on the first main course and how exactly do you feel Marius?

Marius: I’m so full, I can’t eat anymore! I ate too much chicken.

Courfeyrac: No, your problem is what you did earlier.

[Cut. The footage of Marius eating cereal in the kitchen is replayed in black and white slow motion with dramatic music under it.]

Courfeyrac: I told you that you would regret it. We. Don’t. Eat. After. Breakfast. On. Christmas Eve.

…

[Courfeyrac is filming Bossuet sitting on the ground, laughing as Joly is cleaning a cut on his head.]

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera with laughter in his voice): So, Bossuet, tell us what happened!

Bossuet (sometimes stopping to laugh): I just… I literally became the AirPods meme.

Courfeyrac: Bahorel, come here, tell us what happened!

[The camera lifts to show Bahorel sheepishly standing from one foot to another.]

Bahorel: Well, Feuilly and I were talking about cowboys, so I thought it would be a good idea to imitate a lasso with my new climbing ropes, but they didn’t spin good enough so Feuilly tied my carabiner to its end…

Courfeyrac: Wait a minute, Feuilly was also a part of this? Feuilly get your ass over here as well!

[Feuilly leans into the picture from where he’s sitting on the ground just out of the camera’s view.]

Feuilly: I just taught him some physics. Like centrifugal force et cetera.

Bahorel: right! All that shit. So, it was really working, and I stood up to be an even more convincing cowboy and Bossuet was walking by doing… I don’t even know what exactly.

Joly: Testing how far he could walk with the AirPods in from Chetta’s phone to still hear the music.

[He tries to stay serious but by the end of his sentence he realizes how ridiculous that sounds and he cracks up a bit.]

Bahorel (waving his hand dismissingly in Joly’s direction): Right, that. And Feuilly shouted at him to watch out but he didn’t hear, and I hit him on the head.

[Courfeyrac turning the camera in selfie mode.]

Courfeyrac: And then after he fell, and everyone was completely silent and shocked Grantaire, that absolute little shit just muttered ‘oh my god, he has AirPods, he can’t hear us’.

Grantaire (walking into the background of the picture): I had to do it. Bossuet would have been so angry if I didn’t spread the meme.

Bossuet (looking up at Grantaire): That’s right, bro, you served the meme well.

Grantaire (grinning): Aw, merry Christmas, Boss!

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming from the top of the living room sofa as his friends are all sitting around a Cluedo board on the ground. They are surrounded by mugs half filled with mulled wine. Jehan is laying with their head in Grantaire’s lap, examining their character card from up close. Grantaire is absentmindedly running his hand through Jehan’s hair, while he is laughing with Bahorel. Joly is watching them with a horrified expression from where he is sitting in Musichetta’s lap, who is cuddled by Bossuet from behind her. They are ignoring Joly’s apparent distaste in Grantaire’s and Bahorel’s conversation and instead discuss their theories about the board game. Next to them Enjolras is frowning at the board like the mystery would somehow unravel itself if he stares hard enough. Combeferre is sitting next to him and listening to Feuilly who is currently trying to decide what his next move in the game should be. Eponine next to him is on her phone telling repeatedly that Gavroche must go to bed at midnight the latest. Next to her Marius and Cosette are sticking their heads together, either discussing their Cluedo theories or flirting or talking about something totally unrelated to anything.]

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming the corridor where Combeferre is walking towards him.]

Combeferre: Why are you filming me coming back from the bathroom?

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera when Combeferre is already next to him): Look up!

[The camera turns upwards and reveals that Courfeyrac is standing in a doorway, which has a mistletoe hanged above it. The camera turns back to film Combeferre again, who is shaking his head but his eyes are fond.]

Combeferre: I suppose we should fight to keep our traditions alive.

[He leans closer and Courfeyrac turns the camera, so their light kiss is visible.]

…

[Cut. Cosette is standing in front of the camera.]

Cosette: Christmas is like a little spring in the middle of winter to me. It feels like a new start to see everyone forget about their worries and just be happy to be in each other’s company.

[Cut. The camera is filming Eponine’s face from up close.]

Eponine: Christmas is a lot of struggle for me personally, but I find it’s worth it if not for anything else than for seeing my loved ones so happy and filled with love.

[Cut. The camera is filming Joly’s face from up close.]

Joly: For me, Christmas is the time when Chetta is allowed to go to work in Christmas sweaters and the whole flat smells like gingerbread because she bakes that every time Bossuet feels down about not being able to grow a beard. He wants to look like Santa.

[Joly chuckles.]

[Cut. Grantaire is standing in front of the camera.]

Grantaire: Well, the time leading up to Christmas is usually very hard for me, it’s a time when I struggle a lot in general but once Christmas really arrives it’s like a fairy tale, magical. I love it so much, it’s my favourite holiday.

[Cut. Musichetta is standing in front of the camera.]

Musichetta: For me Christmas is a very special occasion. It is the date of the birth of my goddaughter, the date when my parents accepted both Joly and Bossuet as my boyfriends and the date when we were first together, like everyone from Les Amis.

Courfeyrac (from behind the camera): What? Really?

Musichetta (smiling): Yeah, it was your Christmas party and that was when Joly managed to convince R to come with us.

Courfeyrac: Oh, yes, you are actually right! That’s wonderful!

[Cut Bahorel is standing in front of the camera.]

Bahorel: What Christmas means to me? Seriously, Courf? I can’t put it into words but like it’s the best? I get to see my friends and family all happy is honestly the best thing everyone should ever ask for.

[Cut. Enjolras is standing in front of the camera.]

Enjolras: I love its message, to spread love. It makes people think of others, though I think it’s our duty as humans to look out for each other and the planet at every time of the year.

[Marius is standing in front of the camera.]

Marius: Well, Christmas never really meant anything to me until recently because my grandfather, who I grew up with, didn’t really celebrate it. I mean we had a fancy dinner and he gave me a new coat every year, but it wasn’t like my Christmases since I know you, the amis and Cosette.

[Cut. Jehan is standing in front of the camera.]

Jehan: Well, I have written a long poem about what Christmas means to me actually, but if this needs to be short then I guess there’s no time for that. Maybe come to my next reading, I’ll definitely read it to you then.

[Cut. Bossuet is standing in front of the camera.]

Bossuet: What does Christmas mean to me? Well, when I hear the word I think of a beautiful interior of a big church with a lot of candles and the choir singing Christmas songs. When I still lived with my family in a little town in South-France we went to church with every Sunday and around advent they decorated the whole place and I remember being excited for it every December.

[Cut. Feuilly is standing in front of a camera.]

Feuilly: Well, for a big part of my life I was travelling all around the world trying to find a place where I could get a job with solid payment that I actually liked. Finally, I settled down in Paris. Anyway, what I’m wanting to say is that when I was on the road, I didn’t really celebrated Christmas because I never stayed at one place for long enough to have friends. And first I didn’t think to change that even when I settled down, but then I realised that I suddenly have a ton of friends and it felt like a shame to ignore Christmas when it’s a holiday for celebrating how much I love them. So yeah, Christmas to me means appreciation of love and friendship.

[Cut. Combeferre is standing in front of the camera.]

Combeferre (grinning): Christmas to me is like a heart implantation.

[Courfeyrac gasps, horrified from behind the camera.]

Combeferre (grinning wider): You give your heart to others. 

Courfeyrac: Oh my god, Ferre!

Combeferre: I’m keeping the lovelies from crying their eyes out after hearing all those emotional answers.

Courfeyrac: How considerate.

…

[Cut. Courfeyrac is filming himself in selfie mode in the door of the living room. The apartment is dark except from the lights coming from the kitchen.]

Courfeyrac (whispering): Well, this was the end of my twelve days of Christmas vlogs, I hope you loved them as much as I loved making them. I was very happy to read all of your comments it was such a joy to see how much you enjoyed seeing more of my friends. As you might have discovered they take up a huge part of my life, which is very dear to me, and it means a lot to me that you like them as well.

As of what Christmas means to me, it’s basically what the others said, smiles, happiness, light. It’s like a great force is bringing people together and it’s truly magical and worthy of celebration whatever Enjolras might have said about capitalism if you asked him this question a few years earlier. Even he can change his opinion on things sometimes and you guys don’t even know how much of an achievement that is. I guess Christmas has managed to charm even him. Please share with me in the comments what Christmas means to you! It can mean good things, bad things, I’m curious.

However as of what will happen now, everybody is going to bed. We usually can’t be bothered to go home until tomorrow morning when everybody will travel to celebrate Christmas with their families. Ferre and I will drive to Lyon to see Ferre’s family and then we will go to Nice to celebrate with my family as well. Right now though…

[Courfeyrac shifts so the dark living room is visible. The sofa is opened into a bed and Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta are sleeping on it in a big, cuddling pile. Next to them a pile of blanket and the back curls sticking out from under it indicates Grantaire.]

Everyone’s sleeping.

[Courfeyrac turns the camera so it films as he walks down on the corridor. He pushes open the door to Enjolras’s room. The light from the kitchen falls on Enjolras’s bed where Enjolras lifts up his head to see what happened then lets himself fall back on his pillow. On the ground Feuilly, Bahorel and Eponine are sleeping next to each other in sleeping bags.]

Eponine (mumbling): Shut the fucking door, Courf!

Courfeyrac (chuckling softly): Good night guys!

[He closes the door and enters the next room. Jehan is laying on their stomach on the ground in their sleeping bag. Their face is illuminated by the light from their phone. Marius is sleeping on his back in his sleeping bag next to Jehan. Cosette’s face is pillowed on his chest, she has a soft looking pink blanket thrown over herself. Combeferre pushes himself up to one elbow in his bed and pulls back the covers.]

Combeferre (on a deep, sleepy voice): Come ‘ere!

[Courfeyrac gingerly steps over his friends on the ground and settles in the bed next to Combeferre. He turns the camera to selfie mode again and he films as Combeferre wraps an arm around him and pushes his nose into his neck. Courfeyrac grins into the camera.]

Courfeyrac: Merry Christmas lovelies! See you in my next vlog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some extra information on this last chapter:  
> If you were wondering who R was texting with in the morning, it was Enjolras under the pretense of discussing stuff about the photo books. Poor Thenardrier children were robbed from their pancakes.  
> I never had a living Christmas tree before but I couldn't imagine any amis having a tree that was sacrificed at the altair of capitalism.  
> The man in Cosette's christmas tree decorating video is Valjean as you might have guessed but he is far too paranoid to let footage of his face get on the internet.  
> Courf's fun coctail nights are a thing and I'm living for them.  
> My mother actually makes a photobook of our family for Christmas every year, hence the idea.  
> Also I am a member of the AirPods owner high society and it does feel bougie.  
> I hope I managed to find the right term for that one sentence that mentioned physics because I actually know next to nothing about that stuff.  
> Eponine gives everyone crack gifts because she is on a tight budget and the amis appriciate those anyway.  
> Also just a head canon that existed in my head for this story is that Jehan dates Montparnasse on the side but since my edgy prince is a crime lord in every life there's no way he would approve of videoes of his love life going online.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the whole fic in general. I have plans to write many more fics of Les Amis but it will probably have to wait a few months. I'll be back though, don't worry! Meanwhile, read the next installment of this series, I think it turned out well!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me even as I finished this fic more than two months late! Your comments and kudos are a blessing!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please tell me what you think of this format, also let's hope together that I can stay on schedule with this!  
> And if you have any suggestions to what the les amis should do during this twelve days, please share it in the comments!
> 
> ((Also, I have no idea when uni exams in France are supposed to finish. I didn't research that one.))


End file.
